TAWOGOC: Collided
by TheCee
Summary: Gumball and Carrie having troubles from their separated children/who lives somewhere else. Emma and Gummie lives with the Stuckeys, which is just a walking distance from the Wattersons' household.
1. Chapter 1: It's Just Luck

**This is the continuation of Meeting someone new.**

In a Monday morning inside a bedroom of a couple, named Gumball and Carrie Watterson. They have awoken from their sleep.

"Good morning, hon." Carrie said to Gumball.

"Good morning my sweet." Gumball said back as they both have a quick kiss.

"I guess it's your turn to wake up the kids." Carrie said to her husband playfully.

"Oh man." Gumball said as he walks out of the room and head to his children's rooms. "RISE AND SHINE!" Gumball yelled as he banging the door.

"Aaahh!" Gumdrop, Marmalade, Sindy, Ranae, and Janette screamed from the noise.

"COME ON, GET UP!" Gumball waking up his children. Carine covered her head with a pillow. Marissa puts on her headset and play loud music to ingore her father.

"I guess it's to go." Carbon said to Sally as he got off the bed.

"I'll catch up." Sally went back to sleep for a short while.

"Dad! Can you please stop doing that!" Gumdrop yells at his father.

"Well, I really hate doing it, but I have to follow your mother's chores, which is one wake up the kids. Check." Gumball checking a piece of paper with a list of chores.

"Okay, I understand why." Gumdrop said as he walks downstairs and go to the dining table.

"Good morning, little brother." Skye said happily to her brother.

"Hey, Skye." Gumdrop said sounding really sleepy.

"Sleepy, I see." Skye said to her brother.

"Me too." Marmalade said as she sits on the dining chair.

"That makes all of us." Sindy said along with Ranae, Janette, Carbon, Carine, Marissa and Scrapper.

"Whoah, I guess I'm the only one who slept early." Skye feeling proud of herself.

"Yeah, yeah, pass me the eggs, will you?" Carbon said to Skye.

"Whatever." Skye said.

"Hey guys, I'll be home a bit later than usual." Gumdrop announced.

"Where are you going?" Marmalade asked.

"I'll be at Harper's." Gumdrop responds.

"I'll go too." Marmalade said happily.

"What about Deejay? I thought you guys have a group project." Skye said to Marmalade, while sipping from her coffee cup.

"Yeah he'll go too." Marmalade said as she take her last bite of her breakfast. They all went to their rooms to dress up for school. The bus arrives in front of their house and they all entered the bus.

"Stay safe, kids!" Carrie said from the front door.

"Oh man." Gumdrop said in the bus and being laughed at by other children.

"Why does mom have to do that?" Ranae complains.

"Eh, it's a mother thing, you"ll say that in the future." Skye said behind their seats.

"I'm pretty sure, I wouldn't say anything like that at any time." Sindy said.

"That's something I'm want to see in the future." Carbon said as he laughed with Sally.

"No shit." Harper said behind them.

"Harper, be quiet." Kylie said beside him.

"What?" Harper wondering why he needs to be silent.

"Let's talk about this some other time." Bradley said.

"Talk about what?" Gummie asked.

"Nothing." Bradley said.

"Well, they're wondering what they would sound like if they say 'Hey kids, stay safe, stay out of trouble, try not to take of your clothes in school'." Harper said with a different voice.

"Well, umm, there's that." Bradley said as Emma laughs behind them.

"Better get ready we're near to school." Gumdrop said as he wear one strap of his backpack.

"What's in the bag, cos?" Charcoal asked Gumdrop.

"Why?" Gumdrop asked his cousin.

"I don't see you carrying a backpack ever since." Charcoal responds.

"Well, now's a start." Gumdrop said.

"Everyone off." Rocky said as they arrive to school.

"Let's roll." Carbon said as he stood up and left with Sally. They all went to their class. Marmalade, Gumdrop, Emma, Bradley, Deejay and Janette are in the same class. Sindy, Ranae, Harper, Charcoal, Samantha are in same class. Carbon, Skye and Marissa are in same class. Kylie and Carine are in the same class.

"Hey Marms." Deejay greeted Marmalade.

"Hi Deejay, we'll be going at Bradley's house for our project wanna come?" Marmalade said to Deejay.

"Sure, I'll help you guys out." Deejay said.

"Go back to your seats!" Miss Simian said to the class.

"Oh shit, not this routine again." Bradley said.

"What was that Stuckey?" Miss Simian heard something from Bradley.

"Nothing ma'am." Bradley responded.

"STUCKEY!" Miss Simian yelled.

"What?" Bradley said in confusion for why he is called.

"You will be excused after this class, coach said that there will be a varsity practice." Miss Simian announced.

"Phew, I guess I'm safe from Algebra class." Bradley feeling relieved.

"No fair." Marmalade whispers next to Bradley.

"Just luck I guess." Bradley said to Marmalade.

"Why did you even tryout for varsity, anyway?" Marmalade asked in curiosity.

"Well, it's what I do, by the ways Deejay will tryout next week." Bradley explained.

*1 subject later*

Someone knock the door three times and opens.

"Good morning Miss Simian, I'm here to get Bradley for the practice." Jason said by the door.

"I guess, I'm off." Bradley said.

"Still not fair." Marmalade complaining. Bradley walks to door going towards the gymnasium.

(In the other classroom)

Mr. Small is the teacher for arts.

"Hey, Harper can you draw a straight line for me?" Samantha asked shyly.

"Sure, why?" Harper asks as Samantha lends him, her sketch pad.

"I'm not really good at it, and I want it to be perfect for my drawing." Samantha explained.

"What are you trying to draw anyways?" Harper asked in curiosity.

"Please don't laugh." Samantha warned shyly.

"Why would I laugh?" Harper asked.

"Well you make fun of most of the stuff in the world." Samantha said.

"Well, there's that, but I won't laugh now." Harper said to Samantha calmly.

"Okay, I'm trying to draw the... Statue of Liberty." Samantha said shyly.

"That's challenging, can I help?" Harper said surprisingly.

"Wouldn't that cost your time?" Samantha asks.

"Nah, I'm already done." Harper said as he show his pad with a drawing of Mount Everest.

"Whoah, you're good." Samantha was amazed.

"So let's work on the Statue of Liberty." Harper said.

(In another class)

There is no teacher yet in class.

"That still don't really explain why you hate boys." Kylie said to Carine.

"Well it's my thing, deal with it." Carine said in a bitter tone.

"But I see you're close to your brother, Gumdrop, maybe Carbon too." Kylie said to Carine as she faced Kylie.

"How the hell did you know that?" Carine asks her.

"Emma said it to me when she still lives with you guys." Kylie explained.

"Seriously? She's almost a combination of my two sister." Carine referring to Marmalade and Marissa.

"Well maybe she learned from the two of them." Kylie guessed.

"Yeah, probably." Carine said.


	2. Chapter 2: Her Unspoken Truth

(At the Watterson's house)

Gumball is alone at the house while Carrie goes to her shift in the hospital. Gumball does his chores all day until his children arrive back home.

*5 hours later*

The bus arrives at their street and Gumball's kids arrives in their house.

"Hey kids, how's school?" Gumball asks his children.

"It's fine." Skye said with a happy tone.

"It was dumb as usual." Carine said as she walks upstairs.

"Where's Gumdrop and Marmalade?" Gumball asked where are his two children.

"They're at a friend's house." Carbon responds.

"What are they doing there?" Gumball asks in curiousity

"Doing a group project." Sindy said.

"How come I didn't know any of that?"

"They asked mom last night." Skye said to her father.

(At the Stuckeys')(5:30pm)

At the living room where Bradley, Gumdrop, Emma, Deejay and Marmalade are working on their project.

"What are we suppose to do again?" Bradley asks.

"I guess being excused is not good idea after all." Marmalade saying playfully.

"Yeah, yeah, just tell me what to do." Bradley said to Marmalade.

"You'll be working on the parallel circuits." Gumdrop said to Bradley.

"Okay, I'll go get the pliers, sockets, and some light bulbs." Bradley said as he went to the garage.

"Emma, can you get some cardboard and some light switches." Gumdrop said to Emma.

"Sure." Emma said as she went upstairs.

"Marms, Deejay we'll be working on the house." Gumdrop explained.

"Okay." Marmalade agree on the plan.

"Sure." Deejay agrees as well.

"Hey I brought the whole toolbox just in case you guys need something else." Bradley carrying an 8lb. toolbox.

"Okay, help Emma look for other materials." Gumdrop instructed.

"Where?" Bradley said.

"Upstairs, it's like you don't know your own house." Marmalade said as she laughs.

"Real funny." Bradley said as he walks upstairs.

*2 hours later*

"There fnished." Gumdrop said with relief.

"So is it gonna stay here or in your house?" Bradley asked Gumdrop whether their project stays in a certain house.

"Hmm, well if here, I couldn't trust Harper, he could do a lot of shit. And if in my house, there's Carbon and Marissa. So I guess I want to keep it in my house." Gumdrop said.

"Okay I'll help you bring it to your house." Bradley said to Gumdrop.

"Alright, let's go" Gumdrop said as he grabs his backpack.

"I'll be heading to my house, see you guys tomorrow." Deejay said as he leaves the house.

"See you tomorrow Deejay!" Marmalade said to Deejay. They left the house going to the Wattersons household.

"Hey Bradley." Gumdrop said.

"Yeah?" Bradley responds.

"I have a question and I hope you don't mind answering." Gumdrop said to Bradley.

"What's the question?" Bradley asks.

"Well, okay, do you like anybody?" Gumdrop asks.

"You mean like someone like a friend-like relationship or a like someone who I think who is perfect for me?" Bradley asked.

"The last one." Gumdrop said.

"Yeah, I mean Harper said he likes our sis, Samantha." Marmalade said with a smile.

"Well can you tell me yours?" Bradley said.

"Well, I'll say Alex." Gumdrop said with a blush.

"How about you?" Marmalade asks Bradley.

"I still didn't think about it yet." Bradley said.

"Are you sure?" Gumdrop asks.

"Yeah." Bradley said nervously.

"Well I see you and Gummie hanging out last weekend at the mall." Marmalade said playfully.

"She asked me to help her look for good headphones." Bradley said defensively.

"Whatever you say, how about Emma?" Marmalade asked.

"What about her?" Bradley asked.

"You two seem to get along well." Marmalade said with a smile.

"Yeah, I know but we're not that close." Bradley said to Marmalade.

"Oh yeah, Marissa said she will prank you whenever you go back to my house." Gumdrop warned Bradley. They arrived the front yard of the house.

"You just said that now." Bradley said in disappointment.

"Sorry, I think she's already asleep." Gumdrop said to Bradley. They entered the house and went upstairs while carrying their project, then suddenly Marissa showed lifting her shirt showing her breast.

"Aaaaah!" Gumdrop, Marmalade and Bradley screamed as they saw something unexpected.

"Marissa! What the hell?" Skye said as she went out of her room.

"What?" Marissa asked while laughing.

"First John, now Bradley?" Skye said to her sister.

"What's going on here?" Carrie asked her children with an angry tone.

"Marissa scared Gumdrop, Marmalade and Bradley, wait where's Bradley?" Skye said as she is looking for Bradley.

"Bradley?" Marmalade calling him.

"Where did he go?" Gumdrop asked.

"I'm down here." Bradley said as he is sitting on the couch.

"Sorry for that." Gumdrop apologized from the event earlier.

"I better go home now." Bradley said as he stood up and leaves.

"Yeah see you tomorrow." Gumdrop said.

"You're grounded, young lady." Carrie said to Marissa.

"Again!?" Marissa yelled.

"Yes for seducing, Bradley." Carrie said.

(In Gumdrop's room)

"Hey Gumdrop." Marmalade said to her brother.

"Yeah, what is it?" Gumdrop responds.

"I'll tell you something that I haven't told anyone." Marmalade said.

"Okay, go on." Gumdrop said to Marmalade.

"I think Emma has crush on Bradley." Marmalade said to Gumdrop.

"Really how did you know?" Gumdrop asked in curiousity.

"Well I noticed her doing what I did when I got closer to Deejay." Marmalade said with a blush.

"What did you do?" Gumdrop asked.

"That doesn't matter." Marmalade said defensively and trying not to recall.

"Sure whatever you say, sis, goodnight." Gumdrop said to Marmalade.

"Goodnight, bro." Marmalade said as she leaves the room.

Gumdrop changed his clothes and went to sleep.

(6:00am)

Gumdrop woke up with out his alarm clock.

"Oh yeah, there's no more battery in it, at least I woke up without this crap." Gumdrop threw his alarm clock in the trash can.

"Kids! Time for breakfast!" Carrie yelled from downstairs.

"Hey mom, can John stay until tomorrow?" Skye asked her mother.

"Sure, just don't do anything wrong." Carrie said.

"Whatever you, mom." Skye said.

"Good morning, Marmalade." Carrie said to her daughter as she is going downstairs.

"Morning, mom." Marmalade responds.

"How was your project last night?" Carrie asked Marmalade.

"It's finished,mwe just have to submit it later." Marmalade said as she feels that she accomplished something school related.

"What's for breakfast?" Gumdrop said as he goes downstairs.

"Eggs, bacon and pancakes." Gumball said sitting on the dining chair while reading a newspaper.

"Cool, I'm gonna need a good breakfast for my tryout later." Gumdrop said while his mouth is watering.

"What tryout?" Janette asked.

"Tryout for basketball varsity duh, why would I tryout for volleyball?" Gumdrop said with a bitter tone.

"Gumdrop, you don't have to tryout for varsity to impress, Alex." Marmalade said to Gumdrop.

"I-I'm not doing it for Alex, I just want to do something tiring for once." Gumdrop explained while blushing.

"What makes think of that?" Carrie asked her son while cleaning the plates.

"Well, I've been watching Anime too, now I'm not saying I don't want to watch Anime, but I want to do some workouts." Gumdrop said.

"That's good for a change." Gumdrop feeling proud for his son. They finished their meals and dressed for school. They all went outside waiting for the bus.

"Where's Marissa?" Carbon asked Carine.

"She's in a bad mood because mom grounded her." Carine said.

"What did she do this time?" Carbon asked.

"She showed her chest to Gumdrop, Marmalade and Bradley." Skye said behind them.

"Hahaha!" Carbon laughed hysterically.

"Carb, It's not that funny." Sally said to Carbon.

"It is for men except they mostly have boners." Carbon said.

"Bus is coming." Sindy said as she sees the bus going towards them. They all entered the bus and went to their seats. Gumdrop sat next to Alex.

"Hey Alex." Gumdrop greets Alex.

"Hey Gumdrop." Alex greeted him back with a kiss.

"I heard you are trying out for varsity." Alex said.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Gumdrop asked.

"Marmalade said in the internet." Alex responds. The bus stop by the corner and Harper, Bradley, Emma, Gummie and Kylie enters the bus and went to their seats.

"Hey Gumdrop ready for the tryout?" Bradley asked Gumdrop behind his seat.

"Hell yeah." Gumdrop responds.

_**From Deviantart: TheCee**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Tryout

(At the sidewalk in front of the Wattersons' home)

The bus arrives school and the students went to their respective classrooms. Bradley and Gumdrop was walking and talking.

"Are you sure about the tryout? I mean the varsity thing is one of the tiring activities in school." Bradley warned Gumdrop as they are walking in the hallway.

"Yeah, I'll ask Alex if she wants to watch." Gumdrop responds. They went in their classroom and went their seat.

"Hey Gumdrop, can I borrow your binoculars?" Deejay asks Gumdrop for his binoculars.

"Are you gonna spy on my sister again?" Gumdrop said as the whole class laughed except Marmalade did a face palm.

"Why did you say that?" Deejay said in annoyance.

"Sorry, I guess I don't know how loud I speak." Gumdrop said. He turned to Alex who is on his right.

"Hey Alex, do you want to watch me in the tryout?" Gumdrop's asked Alex.

"Sure, I can't wait to see what you can do." Alex said with a smile.

*2 subjects later led to recess*

Emma sat on the table where she and her friends sit every recess, except she sat alone since she was the first one to finish the activity in the previous subject, which is Mathematics.

"Hey there." A tiger said to Emma.

"Oh hey, what do you want?" Emma asked the tiger.

"Mind if I sit here?" The tiger asked.

"Why? There's so many vacant seats everywhere." Emma said as she doesn't really want to sit with him.

"Well we're the first ones here." The tiger responded.

"Ugh.. Fine." Emma sounded irritated.

"What's your name?" The tiger asks.

"Now, you want to know my name." Emma said.

"Yeah, or maybe I go first." The tiger said.

"Go ahead." Emma said carelessly.

"I'm Dennis Payton, you?" Dennis said.

"Emma." Emma said carelessly.

"That's a beautiful name, mind if I get closer to you?" Dennis said as he wants to get closer to Emma.

"Sorry, I'm taken." Emma lies.

"By who?" Dennis said as he stood up.

"Why do you want to know him anyway?" Emma asked.

"No reason." Dennis lies as well.

"Not telling you." Emma said as Marmalade, Bradley, Harper, Gumdrop, Janette, Deejay and Charcoal went to them.

"Hey sis, who's he?" Marmalade asked her twin.

"This is Dennis, he's been annoying me for few minutes already." Emma said.

"Get away from us, buddy or else." Gumdrop threatening Dennis.

"Or else what?" Dennis said to Gumdrop.

"We beat the shit out of you." Bradley said to Dennis.

"Is it because you care for, Emma?" Dennis said to Bradley that made Bradley blush a bit.

"Yeah, you got a problem, bud?" Bradley doesn't really know what he really wants to say. Emma was really surprised and blushed on what Bradley said.

"Too bad, she's mine." Dennis said.

"In your dreams, stripes." Emma said anger.

"Whatever, I'll be back for you, babe." Dennis said as he leaves and Emma sticks her tongue out to him.

"By the ways, Gumdrop the tryout is after recess so eat up because you that energy." Bradley said to Gumdrop.

"Okay, I'll get some food." Gumdrop said along with Janette, Harper, Marmalade, Deejay and Charcoal. Bradley and Emma was left on the table sitting across each other.

"Do you mean that?" Emma asked Bradley.

"Mean what?" Bradley asked as he doesn't know what she meant.

"What you said,that you cared for me." Emma said while blushing.

"Yeah, I guess since I live with you, you're quite a good friend and we hang out with each other." Bradley said as he held her hand.

"I have always liked you since the first day." Emma said to him.

"Yeah, I noticed." Bradley said with a smirk.

"Hey Bradley aren't you gonna eat?" Gumdrop returned with a big meal.

"Nah, I ate heavy breakfast." Bradley said. Everyone except Bradley ate their meals. Bradley and Gumdrop went to the gymnasium for Gumdrop's tryout.

"Alright, remember this: focus on the basket, once you get the ball." Bradley giving tips to Gumdrop.

"Okay, I can do this." Gumdrop said to himself as he opens the door to the gymnasium with students on the bleachers cheering.

"Whoah, are they for you?" Bradley asked Gumdrop.

"Not really all." Gumdrop said as he sees Alex on the bleachers. "She actually came." He said happily.

"Yeah, by the ways if you get qualified, there will be a rookie game tomorrow." Bradley said to Gumdrop as they head to the bench.

"Are you part of it?" Gumdrop asks as he removes his shirt and pants, revealing his jersey underneath.

"Yeah,but I'm not sure if we're going to be teammates." Bradley said sadly.

"I think I will be fine in a different team, but still I think we can work together well." Gumdrop said to his friend.

"We'll see about that, man." Bradley said.

"Gumdrop Watterson!" The announcer call Gumdrop which means it's his time for the tryout. The girls on the bleachers screaming and cheering for Gumdrop.

"Wish me luck." Gumdrop said to Bradley as he head to the court.

Gumdrop is at the backcourt with cones for obstacles he will ran to and there are three balls around. He ran and grabbed the ball, dribbled through the cones and made a jumpshot off the dribble, which was a make for him. The crowd cheered as he ran to the other side and grabbed the ball from the corner, then he ran for a layup, which is also a make. He felt very confident of himself as he ran to the last part, which is a three-point shot, he got the ball, took a deep breath and gave his strength on the shot, he watched the ball as it enters the hoop as he felt really happy when his shot is another success.

"Holy Shit!" Harper said from the bleachers.

"I didn't he could make every shot." Carbon surprisingly.

"Mom and dad is so gonna be proud of him." Skye said happily for her brother.

"Go Gumdrop!" Alex yells from the top row.

"Gumdrop Watterson, is qualified for the rookie varsity team." The announcer said from the speakers.

"Hell yeah." Gumdrop feeling proud of himself.

"Hope you still have that pace." Bradley said to Gumdrop.

*After 9 other students' tryouts.*

"All of them a have a stunning performance, for tomorrow's rookie team game, team A will be Gumdrop Watterson as the point, Harper Stuckey as the 2, Bradley Stuckey as the Small Forward, Charcoal Watterson as the 4, and Tyrone Martin as the Center." The announcer announces the the first team as he announces the second.

"Charcoal?" Bradley and Gumdrop said in unison.

"I didn't know he can play." Gumdrop said.

"Neither do I, let's see how he moves the ball tomorrow and he's tall anyway." Bradley said.

*an hour later*

"Gumdrop, I'm so glad you're part of the rookie game." Alex said as she hugs Gumdrop.

"Thanks, wish me luck tomorrow's game." Gumdrop said as he kisses her.

"Sorry to bother, Bro, class is starting already." Marmalade said to Gumdrop.

"Let's go." Gumdrop said as he and Alex head to class together.

*3 subjects later*

"Hey Deejay, let's submit the project now." Marmalade said to Deejay.

"Okay, let's go." Deejay responds. They both stood up and submit the project to Miss Simian.

"Good to see you pass some school work, Watterson, you will present it next week." Miss Simian said.

'Oh yeah tomorrow's Friday and there's no Science in Fridays.' Marmalade thought to herself.

"Yes Miss Simian." Marmalade said as she went back to her seat.

"Class dismissed, make sure to attend the rookie varsity game tomorrow, it will be part of your homeroom grade." Miss Simian announced.

1 hour later when Marmalade and her siblings arrived to their home.

"Hey mom, how's Katia?" Marmalade asked her mother.

"She's feeling fine now, she's ready for school tomorrow." Carrie responds to Marmalade.

"Okay, how about Marissa?" Marmalade asks about her sister.

"Well, she's still in a bad mood." Carrie said as she rubs her right arm.

"Don't worry, mom, she'll forgive you." Marmalade said as she hugs her mother.

(At Skye's room)(5:30pm)

Skye brought John to her room.

"Do you think Carbon will prank us here again?" John said sounding worried.

"Nah, I'll beat his ass, if he tries to prank us again." Skye said.

"Hey Skye, mom said I can borrow your car." Carbon said from the door.

"What!? Why do you need my car for?" Skye said.

"Mom told me, to go to the groceries for stuff and my car is all out of juice." Carbon said.

"Fine." Skye said as she threw her car keys to her brother as he leaves.

"I'll be back." Carbon said from the stairs.

(In Katia's room)

Gumdrop went inside the room, checking on her sister. Katia is sitting on her bed getting her things ready for the next day.

"Hey Kat, you ready for tomorrow?" Gumdrop asks his sister.

"Yeah, I just feel nervous in my first day." Katia responds to her brother.

"Don't worry, I'll introduce you to my new friends." Gumdrop said as he sat next to Katia.

"Okay, thanks. Are they friendly." Katia asks Gumdrop.

"Yeah, also my friend Bradley, helped me to be part of the varsity team." Gumdrop said.

"Who's Bradley?" Katia has no idea who he is, due to her sickness during the first day of school until the present day.

"He's a wolf and his family allows Emma and Gummie to move in with them for a while." Gumdrop explains.

"Oh, Is he handsome?" Katia asked a question, which made Gumdrop creeped out a bit.

"Sis, I think you should see him yourself." Gumdrop suggested to Katia.

"Okay, introduce me to him, okay?" Katia said.

"Yeah, whatever. Make sure you watch my game tomorrow." Gumdrop said to her.

"Okay, wait what game?" Katia has no knowledge about his tryout for varsity.

"I tried out for varsity and I got qualified to a rookie game, and if my team wins we'll be the starters." Gumdrop explains.


	4. Chapter 4:The Game

(At the Watterson's)(7pm)

It is supper time for the Wattersons as they head downstairs to their table and eat dinner.

"So kids, how was your day?" Carrie asks her children.

"Same as usual." Janette said as she is chewing her food.

"Had another date with John and it was fun as always." Skye said.

"Gumdrop got qualified for the school's varsity rookie game tomorrow." Marmalade said which made their parents surprised.

"Son, you're actually qualified in your school's varsity game?" Gumball was surprised by his son.

"Yeah." Gumdrop said as he is proud on himself.

"Oh, my boy is gonna be a star." Carrie hugs her son as she is proud and happy for him.

"Can we watch your game tomorrow, son?" Gumball asks his son about his game in the next day.

"Yeah, sure." Gumdrop said to his father.

"That reminds me, your uncle Dante will have a visit tomorrow." Gumball announces to his children.

"Is he also gonna watch the game too?" Gumdrop asks his father.

"If he wants to." Gumball responds.

"But we have school tomorrow." Carine said.

"He'll stay here until Sunday." Gumball added.

"Cool." Ranae said.

*They all finished dinner and they head to their rooms*

(In Marmalade's room)(8pm)

Marmalade enters her room and closes the door, she looks around the room which has some extra space since Emma moved to another home, she misses living with her twin sister, even though she has done some trouble there, but still misses her. Marmalade changed her clothes and went to sleep.

(In Marissa's room)(8pm)

Marissa is in her listening loud rock music with headphones. Someone is knocking her door but she can't hear it from her music.

"Marissa, may I come in?" A voice from the door. Marissa noticed a shadow at the hole of her door so she opened it, it was her mother who was knocking.

"Mom, what is it?" Marissa said carelessly.

"Look Marissa forgive for grounding you, just please don't show your private parts to other people." Carrie said to Marissa.

"Mom, it was just prank." Marissa reasoning.

"Just don't end up naked, please." Carrie said.

"Yeah, sure." Marissa responds.

"I don't have to ground you anymore if you watch Gumdrop's game tomorrow." Carrie said to her.

"Ugh. Fine, at least I only have to sit there and watch." Marissa said.

"Yeah, you do that, goodnight." Carrie said as she went back to her room.

Marissa went to sleep for school.

*10 hours later(6am)*

Gumball woke up and he doesn't see Carrie on the bed, he sat and stretched as he fixed the bed and went downstairs. Gumball saw his wife and his daughter, Katia on the dining table.

"Morning Carrie, morning Katia." Gumball greeted his wife and daughter.

"Good morning, hon." Carrie greeted him back with kiss on the cheek.

"Hey dad." Katia greeted her father as she sips her lemonade.

"Are you excited for your first day?" Gumball asks Katia as he pets her hair.

"Well it's day 8 for my other siblings, but I feel both excited and nervous." Katia responds.

"You'll be fine." Gumball said as he sits with them. There were two knocks at the door.

"I'll get it." Gumball said as stood up and opened the door.

"Hey bro." Lexy greeted her twin brother. Lexy is Gumball's twin sister and formerly a long lost sister.

"Lexy what are you doing here?" Gumball asks Lexy.

"I'm here to watch Gumdrop's game." Lexy said with a smile.

"Oh, how did you know that?" Gumball asks her again.

"He said it in social media." Lexy said.

"Okay then, Dante is also coming over." Gumball said to her.

"Cool, may I come in?" Lexy said.

"Sure, Carrie and Katia is at the table." Gumball said to Lexy.

(In Gumdrop's room)

Gumdrop woke and sat up as he yawns and stretches. He changes clothes and went downstairs, he sees his father, mother, sister and his aunt.

"Good morning, guys." Gumdrop greeted them.

"Good morning, Gumdrop." Lexy greets him.

"Good morning, son." Gumball said

"Where's Samantha?" Lexy asked him.

"I think she's changing." Gumball responds. There is someone knocking at the door and Gumball opens it.

"Hey brother." Dante said to Gumball. Dante is also one of Gumball's siblings.

"Hey man, did you eat breakfast?" Gumball asked.

"Yeah." Dante reponded as he enters the house.

"Gumdrop's game is at 9am." Gumball tells Dante.

"Okay, lets see what your, boy can do." Dante said playfully.

"Yeah, let's see."Gumball said.

*minutes later when everyone ate their breakfast*

The kids went to the bus and went to their seats.

"Hey, Gumdrop can I sit here?" Katia asks her brother.

"Yeah, sure." Gumdrop allows Katia to sit with him.

"So where's the Bradley, guy you're talking about?" Katia asked in curiousity.

"Oh he's the next stop, by the ways why do want to meet him so badly." Gumdrop ask her.

"Well, you told you're gonna help me get new friends." Katia responds a bit nervously.

"Hmm, okay." Gumdrop said with a confused tone. The bus stopped and then Kylie, Harper, Bradley, Emma, and Gummie entered the bus.

"That's him, the one with the red shirt." Gumdrop pointed out, Bradley for Katia.

"Wow, he looks more fascinating than I thought." Katia sounding like love at first sight.

"What?" Gumdrop not really listening.

"Nothing, why is he sitting with Emma?" Katia said in jealousy.

"Their like quite close friends, for what I've observed." Gumdrop said.

"Okay." Katia said calmly.

They arrive school as Gumdrop went to the locker room to change his clothing.

"Hey Gum, you're a little early here." Harper said as he drop his bag on the bench.

"Yeah, feeling a little nervous about later." Gumdrop said.

"Be confident, man that made qualified to this game." Harper said as he changes his clothes.

"Yeah, let's do our best out there." Bradley said as he change as well.

"You ready for this, cuz?" Charcoal asks Gumdrop.

"Yeah, let's do this." Gumdrop said as he gets ready. They head to the gymnasium for the game.

"Good morning everyone, this is Clay Barton, your commentator today. Now let's see who will be starting player for Team A, there's Gumdrop Watterson, Harper Stuckey, Bradley Stuckey, Charcoal Watterson, and Tyrone Martin." The announcer said the players as he announces the other players.

The game starts a jump ball Team B gets first possession. Dennis has the ball and shoots in the hoop.

*20 minutes later/ the score is A-56 and B-59*

"Dennis has the ball, and pass it to his teammate for a score." The announcer said.

"Hey Gumdrop, do a shot from long range." Bradley said he runs to the other side of the court.

"Yeah, I can do that." Gumdrop said to himself as he receives the ball from Harper.

"A minute left on the clock, and the score is 56-62." The announcer said. Gumdrop used his strength on the Three point shot and it was a make. The crowd cheers for Gumdrop.

"Dennis has the ball and stole by Gumdrop Watterson and passed it to Bradley Stuckey running on the court and dunks the ball with a foul." The announcer said as the crowd cheers and scream. Bradley headed to the free throw line and trying to concentrate on his shot and it was a make.

"The score now is 63-62 and the time left is 4.2 seconds." The announcer said. Dennis received the ball and trying to do a jumpshot but blocked by Charcoal.

"What a block to end the game." The announcer said as the crowd cheers and screams. Gumdrop and Charcoal's family went to them and hugged them.

"I can't believe my son is part of the varsity." Carrie said in tears of joy.

*1 hour later in the hallway*

Bradley is getting his stuff in his locker as he noticed Gumdrop and a ghost girl.

"Hey Bradley." Gumdrop greeted Bradley with a fist bump.

"Hey who's she?" Bradley asks who is Gumdrop with.

"Oh, this is my sister, Katia." Gumdrop introduced Katia to Bradley.

"Hi." Katia said shyly.

"How come I didn't meet her before?" Bradley wondering.

"She was sick." Gumdrop said to Bradley.

"Oh, okay." Bradley said.

"So, I'm gonna go to cafeteria, now." Gumdrop said as he leaves.

"Where are you from?" Katia asked.

"The north part of Elmore, then we move near to house." Bradley responds.

"You did a nice move earlier." Katia compliments his game.

"Thanks. How old are you?" Bradley asked her.

"14, you?" Katia responds.

"15, you're a year younger than me." Bradley said.

"Yeah." Katia said as she is rubbing her arm.

"So, we're cool?" Bradley said to Katia.

"Yeah, I like your hair." Katia compliments again.

"I like yours too." Bradley compliments back.

"Do you want hang out, later?" Katia inviting Bradley somewhere.

"I'll see, Emma and I are gonna fix something at home." Bradley said to Katia.

"Here's my number, tell me if you're free." Katia lends a paper with her phone number.

"Okay, sure, see you later." Bradley said as he walks away.

"Bye!" Katia said as blushes.

(At the Watterson's residence)(2pm)

In the living room, Lexy is watching T.V. on the couch as Marmalade sits next to her.

"Hey auntie Lexy." Marmalade said to her aunt .

"Hey Marms, how are you." Lexy greeted her back.

"I'm fine, how are you and uncle Blast?" Marmalade asks her.

"We're fine, just the work is been the difficult part of life." Lexy explained her life.

"Oh, do you think we could hang out sometime?" Marmalade asks her.

"Sure, if I got time." Lexy said as she pets her hair.

"Hey Lex, can we talk for a sec." Gumball said from the kitchen.

"Excuse me." Lexy said to Marmalade as Lexy goes to the kitchen with Gumball.

"Can you watch the kids for the night? Because me and Carrie are gonna have some peace for while." Gumball said to his sister.

"Sure, I'll call Blast over." Lexy said as she grabs her phone calls Blast.

(At the Stuckey's)

In Emma and Gummie's bedroom. Bradley knocked and Emma opened the door.

"Hey." Bradley said.

"Hey, what is it?" Emma wondering why he came to her.

"Your sister, Katia wants to hang out, wanna go with us?" Bradley asks her if she wants to join.

"Sure, I'll just change." Emma said as she closed the door and changes her clothes.

*10 minutes later*

Bradley is sitting on the stairs waiting for Emma, he grabs his phone to call Katia.

"Hey Katia, we'll be there in a few minutes." Bradley said to Katia.

"Wait, who are you going with?" Katia asking Bradley who is he going with him to their house.

"Emma, I asked her if she wants to go with us." Bradley said.

"Oh that's fine." Katia said.

"Seeya later." Bradley said before hanging up.

"Bye." Katia said as she hangs up. She went out of the house and sit on the porch.

*5 minutes later*

Bradley and Emma went to Katia.

"Hey sis, are you ready to go?" Emma asks Katia.

"Yeah, let's go." Katia said as she stood up.


	5. Chapter 5: The Crossover

(At the Elmore mall)

The three teens are in the mall hanging out. They decided to go to the coffee shop and stay there for a while. They sat on their seats and have a conversation.

"So who's up for coffee?" Katia asked.

"Nah, I'm good." Bradley said.

"Yeah, I'll have one." Emma said.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Katia said as she goes to the cashier.

"So, how's it going?" Bradley asked Emma.

"Fine, you?" Emma responds.

"Yeah, I'm good." Bradley said with a smile.

"You look nice." Emma compliments Bradley's appearance.

"You too, but I'll say beautiful." Bradley said as Emma was shocked on what he said.

"Hey Emma, here's your coffee." Katia said as she lends Emma her coffee.

"Thanks, sis, did you pay for me?" Emma asks Katia.

"Yeah, why not?" Katia said happily.

"You two are quite good sisters for each other." Bradley said.

"Yeah, well, I miss her and Gummie around the house except for the trouble." Katia said about what she feels about her sisters.

"I miss you, guys too." Emma said.

*15 minutes later*

They decided to go to the food court for some meals. The food court is one the common cliques of teenagers in the mall.

"I'm paying this time." Bradley said to them.

"Okay, but how much do you have?" Katia asked.

"Umm. $200." Bradley said as he looks at his wallet.

"How did you get that much?" Katia asks again with a surprised look.

"I did some work." Bradley said.

"Okay, what do we eat?" Emma asked them.

"Let's have pizza." Katia said with a smile.

"Sure, how many slices?" Bradley agrees.

"I think twelve, four for each." Emma suggests.

"Okay then, twelve it is." Katia said.

"So what flavor?" Bradley asked them.

"Pepperoni." Emma said.

"White cheese." Katia said.

"We'll order the three flavored one, I'll have meat lovers, be right back." Bradley said as he orders.

"So Katia, how are you?" Emma asks Katia.

"Good, can I tell you a secret?" Katia said to her sister.

"Sure, what is it?" Emma asked curiously.

"I have a crush on Bradley." Katia said as her face turns red.

"No way!" Emma feels happy for her sister, but a bit jealous because she also likes him from the first day they met.

"Yeah, now you know." Katia said as she rubs her arm.

"He's a cool guy, he's funny, focused, and strong." Emma describing Bradley with her own words with her smile fading away slowly.

"Hey sis, I know you two got along well, I'll just let you have him." Katia trying to comfort her sister.

"Thanks, Kat." Emma thanking Katia.

"Hey, what's going on?" Bradley has no clue what happened.

"We're just talking about the past." Katia responds.

"Yeah." Emma said like nothing happened.

"Okay then." Bradley said as he sat next to Emma. "The pizza will be done by ten minutes."

"We're getting hungry." Katia said.

"Hey will you kids keep it down? I will my cheeseburger in peace." A guy in a purple and yellow polo said from the side of their table.

"Sorry, this guy hasn't ate for five hours." A guy in a white suit with a blue polo shirt underneath apologizing.

"Yeah, you kids just enjoy your Friday night." A guy with a cap and a yellow shirt that says 'Bull Shifters' said.

"Thanks, man." Bradley said to the people next to them.

*30 minutes later after their meal*

They went to the park near the mall. They walked around and they stopped near the public restroom.

"Hey guys, I need to use the bathroom." Katia said as she heads to the public restroom.

"Sure, we'll wait here." Emma said as she and Bradley sat on the bench across the public restroom.

"You okay?" Bradley checking on Emma.

"Yeah." Emma responded as she held his hand, which made her blush.

"Is this the right time?" Bradley asks her.

"Yes." Emma said as she leans towards Bradley for a kiss.

"That was refreshing." Bradley said with a smile.

"You want to do something tonight?" Emma asks seductively.

"Some other time." Bradley said.

"Okay." Emma said as she kiss him on the cheek. Dante was walking by the park and saw his niece and her friend.

"Hey Emma, who's this?" Dante said to Emma.

"Uncle Dante, what are you doing here?" Emma was surprised to see her uncle.

"He's Bradley." Emma introduced Bradley to her uncle.

"Are you her boyfriend?" Dante asks.

"Well, she's my close friend, sir." Bradley responds with respect.

"I'm pretty sure you two are close." Dante said as he is petting Bradley's hair.

"Uncle Dante?" Katia said as walks closer to them.

"Katia, you're here too?" Dante was surprised two of his niece is in the park.

"Yeah, just hanging out with a friend and my sis." Katia responds happily.

"Okay, you three enjoy your night." Dante said before he left.

(At the Watterson's)(7:30pm)

"Hey Gumdrop, have you seen my phone?" Marmalade asked Gumdrop while he's reading comics on his bed.

"Oh yeah it's in Katia's bag." Gumdrop responds.

"Okay, thanks." Marmalade said to Gumdrop as she went to Katia's room.

"Hey Katia, have you seen-?" Marmalade said as she noticed Katia is not in the room. Marmalade roam around the room looking for her bag but not found. She went downstairs to her aunt Lexy and uncle Blast.

"Hey aunt Lexy, have you seen Katia?" Marmalade asks her aunt.

"She went out to mall with Bradley and Emma." Lexy responds.

"Oh man." Marmalade said.

"Here call them." Blast lends his phone to Marmalade.

"Thanks, uncle Blast." Marmalade thanked her uncle as she dials Katia's phone.

Marmalade: Katia is my phone with you?

Katia: Yeah, sorry.

Marmalade: Just make sure you bring it back.

Katia: Sure.

Marmalade: Why didn't bring me along there with you guys?

Katia: I forgot to.

Marmalade: Fine, maybe next time.

Marmalade hangs up the phone and returns to Blast.

(At the hotel)(9pm)

Gumball and Carrie are on the bed cuddling while watching a movie. Once the movie ended Gumball got off the bed and grabbed his laptop.

"Did you enjoy the movie?" Carrie asked her husband.

"Yeah, it was a good movie." Gumball said as he unfolds the laptop's screen and logged in to Elmore plus, he is scrolling down the news feed, then he and Carrie saw a photo of Katia, Bradley and Emma hanging out on the park. They saw another photo of Bradley and Emma kissing.

"Aww, our girl is growing up." Carrie said in happiness, then she something at the background.

"Is that Carbon?" Gumball said as he saw Carbon being dragged by marauders in the background. Carrie quickly grabbed her phone and called Katia.

Carrie: Katia, are you still in the park?

Katia: Mom we're chasing after Carbon.

Carrie: Where?

Katia: At the back of Elmore High.

Carrie: Are you still with Bradley?

Katia: Yeah, he's tracking them down.

Carrie: Don't move we'll be there.

Katia: What?

Carrie: (hangs up)

"They're at Elmore High." Carrie said in shock to Gumball.

"Let's get there." Gumball said as he pulls out his large suit case and brings it with him.

"What's in that case?" Carrie asked Gumball as they entered the elevator.

"I knew this will finally pay off." Gumball said as he shows what's inside the case.

-Gumball's sword

-FN Fiveseven

-Combat knife

-M9

"Where did you get these stuff?" Carrie asked in an angry tone.

"I had extra cash." Gumball said nervously as he closes the case.

"Whatever." Carrie said as the elevator doors open, they went to the basement which is the car park. Gumball's car is a Range Rover, they went inside and drove to Elmore High.

(At the Stuckey's)

Harper and Gummie are watching replay episodes of Gumball's Comedy shows.

"You're dad is quite funny." Harper said as he laughs at Gumball's show in T.V.

"Yeah, he is." Gummie said as she is also laughing. There is a ring at Harper's phone and he answers it.

Harper: Yello?

Bradley: Damn it, Harper keep it down, will ya?

Harper: Sorry, me and Gummie are watching a funny show about her dad.

Bradley: Yeah, I know, can you get my compound bow upstairs?

Harper: Sure thing, where are you, anyways?

Bradley: Behind school, make it quick, and make sure your pants are zipped up.

Harper:(he looks down his pants and zipped up his pants) Done, and I'm going.

Bradley:(hangs up)

Harper: Hello?, the pizza I order 20 minutes ago isn't still here.( hangs up)

"Who are you talking to?" Gummie asked as she is still sitting on the couch watching T.V.

"Bradley, I think he's in some trouble." Harper said as he went upstairs and grabbed his brother's compound bow and his crossbow.

"Wait, why are you carrying those for?" Gummie confused why he is carrying weapons.

(30 minutes later at Elmore High)(10:00pm)

"The hell's, Harper?" Emma whined while leaning on the fence at the back of Elmore.

"He probably slept in the dumpster again." Bradley said jokingly.

"Here*panting* I am." Harper arrived tired.

"Where have been?" Bradley asked his brother.

"First, I went out to the corner and I forgot the arrows, so I went back in the house to get them and I needed to go to the bathroom, so I took a piss at the nearest trash can." Harper responds sounding really tired.

"Let's just go." Emma said as she went to the roof of the school.

"You heard her, let's go." Bradley said as they all headed on the rooftop. Harper used the scope on his crossbow searching for Carbon, but he only see the marauders in an abandoned warehouse across the street. The marauders are equipped with rifles.

"Where did you even get these stuff?" Katia asked with a surprised look.

"Our dad takes us out hunting at times." Bradley responds.

"There, I see Carbon." Harper said as he points where Carbon is.

"He's on the third floor." Bradley said as he uses Harper's scope.

"Oh brother, how did you come to this?" Katia said.

"Yeah, how the hell did you come to this." Emma said as she is disappointed at her brother.

"Well, hunting isn't really different from killing right?" Harper said.

"I guess." Bradley feeling the guilt.

"I'll go get him." Bradley said.

"I'm going with you." Emma said bravely.

"Are you sure?" Bradley asked.

"Yeah, this could be fun." Emma said playfully.

"You two, will get Carbon, me and Katia will cover you from here." Harper said sounding like a leader.

"Okay, but can I use the crossbow, because I don't know how to us a bow?" Katia asked.

"Fine." Harper and Katia switched weapons. Bradley and Emma went down the alley, sneaking near the warehouse.

"Hey Emma, you can possess, right?" Bradley asked Emma behind the warehouse.

"Yeah, why?" Emma have a confused look.

"Let's say, I could absorb surfaces, and I think if you possess me, things could get alot better." Bradley said to Emma, she nodded as she went inside Bradley. Bradley's eyes turned orange and absorbs the metal of the dumpster to his flesh.

"Let's kick some ass." Bradley and Emma said in unison walking in the warehouse.

The marauders pointed their guns on Bradley yet arrows starts going to them. Harper and Katia are using their bows against the marauders. Bradley and Emma went to the second floor with few marauders roaming and reloading their weapons. Bradley kicked two marauders off the window of the building. They went room to room as they saw Gumball stabbing one of the marauders with his sword while carrying Carbon on his shoulders.

"Mr. Watterson?" Bradley was surprised to see Gumball.

"Dad?" Emma said in Bradley's head.

"Bradley, where's Emma and Katia?" Gumball asked Bradley as his metal flesh faded.

"I'm right here." Emma said as she exits Bradley's body.

"Katia?" Gumball asked, as one of the marauders behind Gumball points his gun at Gumball, then an arrow went to the marauder's throat.

"There she is." Emma pointed out Katia.


	6. Chapter 6: Know Your Enemy

(In the Watterson's house)(11pm)

Lexy and Blast are worrying that Katia is not gonna return.

"Katia should be home 2 hours ago, what am I gonna say when Gumball and Carrie comes back?" Lexy said as she is worried about Katia and what would Gumball and Carrie do to her.

"Look, everything will be fine, let's just call Katia." Blast trying to keep Lexy calm.

"I don't know her phone number." Lexy said.

"Okay let's ask the others." Blast said as he sees Marmalade floating towards the kitchen. "Marmalade."

"Hey uncle Blast." Marmalade said happily.

"Do you know Katia's number?" Blast asked.

"Yeah, but she has my phone." Marmalade said.

"Can you please dial it to my phone?" Blast asked

"Sure, she's not here yet?" Marmalade said.

"I'm afraid not." Blast responds to Marmalade.

Blast: Hello?

Katia: Uncle Blast?

Blast: Where are you?

Katia: I'm in the hotel with mom and dad.

Blast: I didn't know you're staying there too.

Katia: I wasn't supposed to, we just ran into some trouble and dad helped us out of it.

Blast: Oh okay, by the ways Marmalade is still waiting for her phone.

Katia: Tell her I'll return it when get back.

Blast: Okay, bye. (Hangs up.)

"She said she will return your phone tomorrow." Blast said to Marmalade.

"Oh come on! Deejay probably gave me couple of missed calls!" Marmalade said in anger.

"Look, just use Elmore Plus." Lexy suggested to Marmalade.

"*facepalm* Why didn't I think of that?" Marmalade asked herself as she heads upstairs and use Elmore Plus in their computer.

"So where's Katia?" Lexy asked Blast.

"She's with Gumball and Carrie." Blast said as Lexy felt relieved.

(At Elmore Heights hotel)(11:30pm)

Gumball and Carrie are interrogating Carbon in their bedroom in the hotel, while Harper, Emma, Bradley and Katia are in the different room.

"How the hell did you get kidnapped by some bastards?" Gumball asked Carbon.

"I was just in the park, hanging out, then I got hit by something at the back of my head." Carbon responds.

"So you don't know those people?" Carrie asked Carbon.

"No, but I heard names." Carbon said.

"Like what?" Gumball asked in curiousity.

"I heard Bruce, Earl, and Dennis." Carbon stated some names that he heard from his kidnappers.

"Uncle Earl?" Carrie asked in fear.

"Fucking Earl!" Gumball said in anger.

"Who the hell's Earl?" Carbon has no idea, who Earl is. Earl is Carrie's abusive uncle who forced her to work in the strip club.

"Earl, is the jackass who made your mom dance for perverts." Gumball described Earl to his son.

"What?!, mom used to be a stripper?" Carbon said in shock.

"It's true." Carrie said as she cries and Gumball comforts her.

"Are we gonna kill this, fucker?" Carbon said in anger, Carbon wants to retaliate his mother and himself.

"Not now, we're still not prepared." Gumball responded.

(In the other room)

Harper, Emma and Bradley are watching T.V. while Katia fell asleep on Bradley's lap.

"Are you sure it's okay to let Katia sleep on your lap?" Emma asked Bradley.

"Yeah, I guess, she's probably tired from the day." Bradley responds as he looks at Katia sleepy face.

"Okay then, if you say so." Emma said feeling a bit jealous.

"I think someone's getting jealous." Harper referring to Emma. Emma elbows Harper's arm.

"Ow! I was just kidding." Harper said in pain as Bradley laughed quietly. Carbon went out of the other room while the couple discuss the problem.

"Hey guys, we got a problem." Carbon said sadly.

"What's the problem?" Harper asked.

"Well there's some people trying to do something to us." Carbon responded.

"Who?" Emma asked in curiousity.

"I heard names like Bruce, Earl and Dennis." Carbon responded as he stated some names he heard while he was taken.

"Dennis?" Harper, Bradley and Emma said surprisingly.

"You all know him?" Carbon asked.

"Yeah, that's the asshole trying to hit on me." Emma responds.

"Good thing, you didn't accept him." Carbon laughs.

(At a building across the street of Elmore Heights Hotel.)

Three unknown people are on the building spectating Emma, Harper, Bradley and Carbon's conversation.

"Five tangos, Carbon Watterson remembers the names." A unknown figure with a deep voice said as he uses his binoculars.

"Good, what else does he know?" The radio chatter said.

"Most of them knows Dennis and Earl." The unknown figure responds.

"Foxtrot 8, how's the the Watterson's house?" The radio chatter said.

(At the street in front of the Watterson's house)(1am)

"The wolf and the 15 year old ghost girl is still awake, sarge." Foxtrot 8 responds to the radio operator as he spectates the Watterson's house in a black armored APC.

"Don't attack, get back to HQ and get some rest." The radio operator orders Foxtrot 8 to return to the headquarters.

"Affirmative, sarge." Foxtrot 8 responds as he drives back to headquarters.

(In the Watterson's house.)(1am)

Lexy, Gumdrop and most of his siblings are asleep except Marmalade and Blast as they are watching a comedy film in Gumball and Carrie's bedroom while Lexy sleeps on the bed.

"Marmalade, 1 in the morning can we sleep now?" Blast asked Marmalade while sound very sleepy.

"Yep." Marmalade said as she sounded and looked sleepy. They turned off the television and tucked in their blanket as Marmalade slept between Lexy and Blast.

*few hours later*(8am)(Saturday)

Gumdrop is using his computer for fun, Skye is in her room texting John as always, In the basement, Carine and Marissa are planning on prank on someone, Ranae, Sindy, and Janette are watching Family Guy in the living room. Lexy is in the kitchen washing the dishes, suddenly she heard a horn outside the house, she went to check it and it was Gumball, Carrie, Carbon and Katia.

"Good morning Gumball." Lexy greeted her brother with a hug.

"Hey Lex, how was the kids?" Gumball asked Lexy.

"Well, they're fine." Lexy responds with a smile.

"Where's Blast?" Carrie asked as she noticed Blast is not in the living room which is where he usually stays.

"He's still asleep... In your bedroom... We slept in your bedroom." Lexy said nervously.

"If the bed smells, you're never gonna sleep in this house again." Gumball said to Lexy.

"Gumball! Me and Blast will never have sex in your house." Lexy said to Gumball defensively while Carrie and Carbon are laughing even though Katia has no thought what they're talking about.

"I'm just kidding. Maybe the shower." Gumball said jokingly as he laughs.

"Very funny." Lexy said with an irritated tone.

"Okay, okay let's go inside." Gumball said as he enters the house.

"Man, my brother is such a dickhead." Lexy said to herself.

"He's a comedian for a reason." Carrie said as she enters the house.

"Yeah, that's my old man." Carbon said as he enters the house with Katia.

(At the Stuckey's home)

Bradley, Gummie, Harper and Emma are in Emma and Gummie's room.

"Does anyone know that you could absorb surfaces?" Emma asked quietly to Bradley.

"Yeah, my parents, Harper, you, your dad, and Katia." Bradley stated names who knows his abilities.

"Wait, you can absorb stuff?" Gummie asks as she heard what they're talking about.

"Add her." Bradley added Gummie to the ones who knows his ability to absorb a surface to his flesh.

"Well, Harper has nightvision and thermal vision." Bradley said.

"Sup?" Harper said while everyone is looking at him.

"Okay?" Gummie said she just continues reading her book.

"Can we talk privately?" Emma asked Bradley.

"My room." Bradley said as he heads to his room with Emma. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I'll just say that Katia has feelings for you." Emma said.

"No wonder she is acting all nice and yeah she is nice." Bradley said.

"Yeah." Emma said as she rubs her arm.

"I'll go to Gumdrop now." Bradley said as he leaves.

"Seeya." Emma said sadly.

(At the Watterson's household)(11am)

Lexy and Blast went home since Gumball and Carrie already have everything under control. Someone knocked on the door and Janette opens it.

"Hello." Janette said with a smile.

"Hey Janette, is Gumdrop there?" Bradley asked Janette.

"Yeah he's in his room." Janette responds.

"Thanks." Bradley said as he walked up the stairs and went to Gumdrop's room.

"Hey, man." Gumdrop greets Bradley while sitting on his office chair.

"Hey, I need some help." Bradley said to Gumdrop.

"What kind of help?"

"Like love tips, man." Bradley responds.

"You have to ask my brother, Carbon." Gumdrop said to Bradley since Gumdrop is not a love expert himself.

"Okay, where's his room?" Bradley asked, yet he does not memorize the house well.

"Next to the bathroom at the end of the hallway." Gumdrop responds as Bradley looks for Carbon's room and he sees Carbon's name on the door, so he knocked.

"Who is it?" Carbon asked behind the door.

"It's the guy from last night." Bradley responds as Carbon opens the door.

"What? Oh, it's you, come in." Carbon let's Bradley in his room, Sally is sitting on Carbon's bed reading a novel.

"Who's he?" Sally noticed Bradley entering the room.

"This my sister's boyfriend, Bradley. And Bradley this is, Sally." Carbon introduced the two.

"Oh, he's so cute and hairy." Sally said as she messes Bradley's hair.

"Yeah, anyways why did you come here?" Carbon asked Bradley.

"Gumdrop said you're a love expert, so I want to ask some tips." Bradley responds.

"Well yeah, you could say that." Carbon said.

"Okay, well I need some help on how to impress a girl." Bradley asked help from Carbon.

"Do you know what she likes?" Carbon asked.

"Yeah, she looks at bikinis, fishnets, miniskirts, exotic clothing, and anything orange and black." Bradley stated what Emma likes.

"Okay, have you ever kissed her?" Carbon asked.

"Hell yeah, twice." Bradley said while blushing.

"Good boy, have you two made out." Carbon asked.

"Nope." Bradley responds.

"There, you should try that tier, then you go sleeping together." Carbon recommends to do some stuff.

"What?" Bradley sounded surprised.

"Here, you can have one of these." Carbon said as he grabs his wallet and lends his condom to Bradley.

"Seriously? I'm not going there yet." Bradley said while blushing, while Sally is laughing.

"Don't worry take your time, the time will come when you need to use that." Carbon said jokingly.

"Whatever." Bradley said as leaves.

(At the Stuckey's)(1pm)

Bradley arrived back to his house.

"Hey bro, where have you been?" Harper asked Bradley while eating a burger.

"The other house." Bradley responds.

"Oh, okay." Harper said as he continues eating his burger.

(At the Watterson's home)

In Gumball and Carries room, Gumball literally sniffed his bed, taking his joke seriously earlier.

"I knew it, they really did had sex on this bed, I can smell it." Gumball said as he is referring to Lexy and Blast.

"They said Marmalade slept in this room with them." Carrie said.

"What? Now you're making me think our daughter is mastubating on our bed." Gumball said in disappointment.

"Stop with the jokes, Gumball." Carrie said in anger.

"It's just a theory, I mean the blanket smells." Gumball said as he removes the blanket.

"Marmalade!" Carrie calls her daughter.

"What is it mom?" Marmalade said nervously as she arrives at the room.

"What did you do last night?" Carrie asked her daughter.

"Nothing." Marmalade said nervously.

"Yep, she really did it." Gumball said.

"Marms, why would you do that?" Carrie asked her daughter.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't stop myself." Marmalade said in tears.

"Where did you learn that?" Carrie asked her daughter about where did she learn these things.

"I just figured it out myself." Marmalade said in tears while someone breaks into the window. A shark with a kevlar breaks into the house.

"Remember me?" The Shark said as he grabs Marmalade and points his gun at her head.

"Bruce! Let go of my Marmalade!" Carrie yells from her lungs.

"Let go off her, NOW!" Gumball said as points his gun at Bruce.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Bruce threatens Gumball, as they heard screams downstairs.

"LET GO OFF ME!" Screams from different rooms.

"What are you doing to my children!?" Gumball screams in anger.

"Earl, said they would do some work for him." Bruce responds with Marmalade on his hands.

"Fuck you!" Gumball yells. Then a mercenary throws a knockout gas as Bruce wears his gas mask, the family fell asleep due to the gas.

The Watterson's and part of the Stuckey's are captured in 7 different armored vans in a convoy headed towards the headquarters.

1st van- Gumball, Carbon, Skye, Marissa, Janette.

2nd van-Gumdrop, Ranae, Marmalade, Sally.

3rd van-Sindy, Samantha, Carrie, Gummie.

4th van-Emma, Harper, Carine, Kylie.

5th van- Blast, Lexy, Dante, Jamie.

6th van-Nicole, Charcoal, Richard, Darwin, Rachel.

7th van- Bradley, Katia.

(In the 1st Van)(8pm)

"Ugh, I think I had worst nap ever." Gumball as he is waking up.

"Where the hell are we?" Carbon said as he rubs his head.

"Dad, are we gonna die?" Janette asked.

"We're already dead, genius." Marissa responds.

"Just calm down, in the meantime we get prepared once they open that door." Gumball said.

(In the 3rd van)

"Mom, mom, wake up." Sindy trying to wake her mother up.

"What is it, Sindy?" Carrie asked while she sleeps.

"We've been taken away." Sindy said.

"What?" Carrie sat and looks at her children.

"Mom, what are they going to do to us?" Sindy asked in tears.

"I'm sorry, I got you all into this." Carrie apologizes to her children.

"What do you mean?" Gummie aske as Carrie told them her past.

"You used to be a stripper?" Gummie said in shock.

"We are so gonna kill your uncle." Samantha said in anger.

(In the 7th van)

"Katia, wake up." Bradley trying to wake Katia up.

"What, Where are we?" Katia said as she sat up.

"We've been taken." Bradley said to Katia as he absorbs the van's surface.

"What?" Katia said in shock. "Where are the others?"

"They're in different vans." Bradley said as he busts the rear doors open. "Let's go."

"What about the others." Katia asked.

"We'll get them, but we have to get out of here." Bradley said as Katia nodded and they both jumped out of the van and ran into the woods.

"Get them!" The mercenary said as the 7th van drove to the woods searching for Bradley and Katia. Bradley opened the driver seat door and stomps on him, while Katia beats the other one down.

"Are you okay?" Bradley checking on Katia.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Katia responds.

"Let's take what they have." Bradley said as he searches the mercenary's pockets. The found two rifles, two handguns, four grenades, two knives, and two kevlars. They also checked the van, they found a sports bag with some snacks and extra clothes, so they put the other stuff they found in the bag, then it starts to drizzle.

"Into that cave." Bradley said as he found a 8 foot high cave, so they entered the cave and dropped their light up a torch and they saw the inside of the cave. Inside the cave there is an indoor river and leftover stacks of wood.

"What are we going to do here?" Katia asked.

"We make this place better." Bradley said as they built a camp in the cave using the leftover woods, and some rocks. They light up a campfire in the middle of the cave.

"We need some rest before we plan things out." Katia said as she lies down on a mat.

"Yeah, we should." Bradley said as he lies down next to Katia.

"Do you think, they'll be fine?" Katia asked Bradley while her eyes closed.

"That's something, I couldn't answer." Bradley reponds as Katia puts her arms around Bradley.

"Goodnight." Katia said she sleeps.


	7. Chapter 7: Die Young

(In a Highly guarded and strongly built cell)(10pm)

"Ugh, do they have to use the knockout gas again?" Marmalade whined as she rubs her head and sat up off the floor.

"Everyone stand back." Dante said as he readies to ram the cell, he rams the cell yet it didn't break apart. "Damn, what the hell is this thing made off?" Dante said as he hurts his right arm.

"That would be 500 stacks of titanium beams." A ghost in a checkered vest said from the other side of the cell.

"Earl." Gumball said in anger as cracks his fists.

"Mom, where's Bradley and Katia." Emma asked Carrie.

"They managed to escape, sweetie." Earl responds as he walks to the other side of the cell.

"Are they alive?" Emma asked.

"That would be known later, when one of my boys hunt them down, they'll give me a call." Earl said as his walkie-talkie starts a chatter.

"Commander, we found them in a cave, should we take them or kill them?" Sierra 4 reports to Earl.

"Do what you are ought to do, Sierra 4." Earl said.

"Roger that." Sierra 4 said as gunfire is heard in the radio chatter.

"You fucking bastard!" Gumball yells at Earl.

"Whoah, you're calling me a bastard now? Take the tall wolf off the cage." Earl commands one of the guards.

"Fuck off!" Blast is taken out of the cage and lend him to Earl. Earl got Blast on to his knees and grabs a .44 magnum revolver on Blast's.

"Don't kill him!" Lexy cried out.

"So, uh, where were we? Oh yes, I want all the girl to work at the club so we can earn some cash." Earl wants Lexy, Jamie, Carrie and her children work at Valentine Suite (Strip Club).

"No, I won't let my girls work for you." Carrie said to Earl.

"Then you'll have to see this boy die." Earl said as he readies to pull the trigger.

"Wait! I'll work." Lexy said in tears just to save Blast.

"There we go, that wasn't so hard. Who else? Or we have to see him die." Earl said as he points the revolver back to Blast.

"Okay, we'll work too." Carrie said quickly.

"Mom?" Skye said in disbelief.

"We can't let anyone die." Carrie said to her daughter, trying to make it clear to her.

"Sierra 4, what's your status?" Earl says to the radio.

"Two dead and burned." Sierra 4 responds which made everyone cry.

"Bradley!" Emma cried out as Marmalade comforts her, even Bradley's siblings felt depressed.

"Katia!" Carrie and her children cried out to her death.

"They died young, but yet selfish." Earl said that annoys and anger Gumball. "Put him back to the cell." Earl said as he orders the guards to put Blast back to his cell.

*10 hours later (8am)*

(In an office in the headquarters.)

"We bring the girls back at club at 2:00." Bruce said to Earl.

"Yeah, it will be a four hour drive back at Elmore." Earl responds while looking out the window of the office.

"Do you have a favorite grandkid?" Bruce asked jokingly to Earl.

"A what?" Earl said as he turned around to Bruce.

"You know, you're a grandpa, and you at least should have a favorite grandkid." Bruce said.

"Well, let me check their files." Earl said as he looks at their files in a folder. "I think Skye, because she has a nice body."

"Yeah, I have a lot of favorites, like Marissa, Marmalade, Gummie and most of all Emma, I can't wait to do unspeakable things to her." Bruce said as he rubs his hands.

"Whatever, you say." Earl said as sits on his chair.

(Back at the cells)

"Any ideas?" Gumdrop asked.

"Well there's air ducts above us, but there's guards in every corner." Gummie said while sitting on the floor.

"We just need a diversion." Carbon said quietly as an explosion happened outside the headquarters.

"What the hell was that?" Guard 1 asked a fellow guard.

"How should I know, I'm not out there." Guard 2 responds.

"Commander, there is an explosion outside." Guard 1 reported to Earl using his walkie talkie.

"Investigate the explosion and report back to me." Earl said from the radio.

"Alright, you heard him, let's go." Guard 1 said to his fellow guards.

"Now's our chance, quick give me a boost." Gumdrop said as Carbon carries him beneath the air duct and Gumdrop uses his claws to open the air duct. "Bingo."

"Good job, son." Gumball said proudly to his son. Gumdrop climbed in the air ducts and everyone followed him, they crawled there until they reach an opening.

"Well, here's the end of the line, I wonder what's in this room." Gumdrop said he opens the vent, the room they landed is the armory.

"We finally get to use some of these bad boys." Carbon said as he grabs an MP5 and put attachments on it.

"Yeah, the Wattersons will fight back." Dante said as he grabs a SCAR-H.

"Do you even know how to use a gun." Jamie asked as she grabs a FN P90.

"Umm, no but now's a start." Dante replied.

"Mom, we don't even know how to use a gun." Marmalade said along with Janette, Ranae, Sindy, and Gummie.

"Look, just stay behind us, okay?" Carrie said to them as they nodded.

"Man, Bradley's bow and my crossbow is here." Harper said as he grabs the bow and crossbow.

"I'll take the bow for Bradley." Kylie said as she takes Bradley's compound bow and turns the laser sights on.

"Okay, are you all ready?" Gumball asked everyone by the door and everyone nodded. "Okay, go!" Gumball said as he opens the door and shoots the mercenaries.

"Sniper!" Dante yelled while in cover.

"I got this." Blast said as he uses a HK G3 to shoot the sniper.

"Nice shot!" Dante compliments Blasts shooting skills.

"Thanks." Blast said as he reloads.

"The exit is near, get ready to make a run for it." Gumball said.

"I'll cover you." Blast said as Gumball runs to the exit and avoiding to get shot. The rest followed outside the building.

"Damn it's the woods out there." Carrie said.

"We might get lost in the forest." Lexy said.

"We need a ride." Gumball said as he looks for a vehicle.

"How about that one?" Carbon pointed out an APC.

"Can we all even fit there?" Skye asked.

"I think so." Gumball said as he walks towards the APC. "It's clear."

"Let's go." Carrie said.

"No, it doesn't have any fuel." Gumball walks out of the APC.

"Damn it now what?" Dante said.

"We just go in the damn woods." Blast said as they take some equipment in the APC such as helmets, kevlars, weapons, and first aid kits. They went into the woods and set up camp by the creek.

(In the woods nearby the creek.)

"Are you sure this area will be fine?" Dante asked Gumball.

"Yeah, I mean it's covered by the trees and some elevated ground."Gumball explained.

"Hey dad, can we walk around the woods, for a while, we might find something." Gumdrop asks his father along with Marmalade, Emma, Carbon, and Gummie.

"Just don't go far away from here." Gumball said as they go in the forest.

"Hey, Emma are you okay?" Gumdrop asked his sister as she shook her head in sadness. Gumdrop hugged her while she cries on his shoulder. "Bradley is a good friend to us, we shall return a favor."

"Psst, we found something." They found a mercenary van parked next to a cave along four dead bodies 80 meters from them.

"Let's check it out." Gumdrop said as they wear the helmets and kevlars just in case if it is an ambush, they walked towards the cave.

"Take another step, then bullets will rain." A voice from the woods said.

"Says who?" Carbon asked the voice.

"I said it damn it." A figure in a body armor and mask walked out of the tree as points a rifle at them.

"I see you're not one of the mercenaries." Gumdrop said as he put his hands up.

"Hell no, I see you all are one of them." He responded as he looks into his sights.

"No we're not, do you live out here?" Gumdrop asked the hunter.

"Yeah, why?" The hunter said in confusion.

"Because we just set up camp by the creek." Gumdrop responds with full details.

"Who's your people?" The hunter asked.

"You don't know them." Gumdrop said.

"Whatever, I'll just go back to my hunting." The hunter said as he walks away.

"Are you alone out here?" Emma asked the hunter.

"No." The Hunter responds.

"Who are you with?" Gummie asked.

"You don't know her." He responds.

"Do you have like a phone or a map?" Marmalade asked the hunter.

"Just a map, I'm planning to go back to the city." The Hunter responds to Marmalade.

"Come on let's tell the others." Carbon said to Gumdrop.

"Gumdrop, can we check the cave first?" Emma said to Gumdrop.

"Gumdrop?" The hunter said.

"Yeah, that's me. Who are you?" Gumdrop asked in confusion as the hunter removes his mask.


	8. Chapter 8: It's Just Us Here

A day earlier

(In the cave)(11pm)(Saturday)

In the cave where Bradley and Katia fortified and secured, Katia is sleeping on Bradley's chest. There were some chatter that made Bradley wake up.

"Katia, wake up, I think someone's out there." Bradley said quietly to Katia.

"What?" Katia said quietly as she get off from Bradley's chest.

"Get ready, They know we're here." Bradley said as he crouches and readies the rifle they took from the mercenaries. The mercenaries enters the cave, Bradley and Katia fires their rifles at them. They heard a radio chatter on the mercenaries' walkie talkie.

"What should I say?" Bradley asked Katia as he picks up the walkie talkie.

"Grab their helmets, so you could sound like them." Katia said to Bradley. Bradley took a helmet and wore it.

"Sierra 4, what's your status?" A voice from the radio said.

"Two dead and burned." Bradley responds as he removes the helmet.

"Why did you say that?" Katia asked with hands on her waists.

"Well, if I say something else, they'll know we alive, and they'll send more guys after us." Bradley explained to Katia.

"Hmm, good point, we'll still rescue my family right?" Katia asked Bradley.

"Yeah, we have to prepare some stuff, then we're ready to go. For now, we need some rest." Bradley said as he lies back down on the mat. Katia slept next to him in peace.

*7 hours later(6am)*(Sunday)

Katia woke up first, she looked around and she sees Bradley's wallet on the floor. She picked it and opened it, she found a guitar pick, $130, a picture of Emma, a picture of him and his family, and a condom that Carbon gave him.

'Why does he have a condom? Is he gonna use this on my sister?' Katia thought. Bradley starts to wake up as Katia puts down his wallet.

"Good morning." Katia greeted him.

"Hey, good morning." Bradley said as sat up, stretching and yawning.

"Let's go look for some food." Katia said as she stood up.

"Alright, let's go." Bradley agrees as he stood up, grabs his rifle and a bag. They walked out in the forest looking for something to eat.

"Hey, I found some berries." Katia found a bush full of berries.

"I found some apples." Bradley said as he sees a tree filling with apples. "The problem is, I don't know how to climb a tree."

"I do, give me a boost." Katia said as Bradley gives her a boost and she hangs on the branch of the tree.

"I see you're hanging around, up there." Bradley said as Katia starts getting the apples and the branch is about to break.

"Bradley, the branch is breaking." Katia said in fear.

"Oh shit." Bradley said as Katia falls on top of him.

"Sorry." Katia apologized.

"I'm good, at least we got some apples." Bradley said as Katia got off him and he stood up.

"Come on, let's get these back to camp." Katia said as she and Bradley carries the apples back to the cave. They started eating the apples and berries by the campfire.

"Hey I'll give myself a bath first." Bradley said as he goes to the stream inside the cave, he took off his clothes jumps into the stream.

"Hey." Katia said to Bradley as she kneels down by the stream.

"Yeah?" Bradley said as he is scrubbing his ear.

"Mind if I join?" Katia asked him nervously.

"Well, if you're fine with it, then it's fine by me." Bradley responds. Katia took off her clothes leaving only with her bra and panties on as she went to the water.

"This water is quite warm." Katia feeling relaxed.

"Yeah, it is." Bradley said.

"Thanks for catching me back there though." Katia thanked him while blushing.

"I wouldn't let you hurt yourself." Bradley said.

"I would like to say that, I love you." Katia said while blushing.

"Katia, you're a sweet girl but if Emma-." Bradley is cut off by Katia as she kisses Bradley.

"You were saying?" Katia said seductively.

"I guess few minutes wouldn't hurt." Bradley said with a smile. They made out on the water and exits as they go to the mat and continues kissing there.

*2 hours later*(10am)

Bradley woke up from the sound of gunfire in a mile away. He sat up and he notices Katia is still asleep, naked. He removed the condom off him and throws it in the fire, Bradley wore a mask and a body armor, he grabs a rifle and investigate the gunfire. He walked in the woods and he sees a group of people wearing identical helmets and armor.

"Take another step, then bullets will rain." Bradley said behind the tree.

"Says who?" One of the people asked.

"I said it, damn it." Bradley walked out and points his rifle towards the group.

"I see you're not one of the mercenaries." One of the people said.

"Hell no, I see you all are one of them." Bradley responded as he looks into his sights.

"No we're not, do you live out here?" The masked figure responds and asks Bradley.

"Yeah, why?" Bradley asked in confusion.

"Because we just set up camp by the creek." The masked figure responds with full details.

"Who's your people?" Bradley asked.

"You don't know them." The masked figure said.

"Whatever, I'll just go back to my hunting." Bradley said as he walks away.

"Are you alone out here?" One of the masked people with a female voice asked the hunter.

"No." Bradley responds.

"Who are you with?" Another female asked.

"You don't know her." Bradley responds.

"Do you have like a phone or a map?" Another female asked Bradley.

"Just a map, I'm planning to go back to the city." Bradley responds to the girl.

"Come on let's tell the others." A masked man said to his friend.

"Gumdrop, can we check the cave first?" The girl said to a masked figure.

"Gumdrop?" Bradley said in shock.

"Yeah, that's me. Who are you?" Gumdrop asked Bradley as he removes his mask.

"Its me, man." Bradley said as Emma rans towards him.

"Bradley!" Emma hugs Bradley tightly while crying.

"We thought you're dead." Marmalade said as she removes her helmet.

"Yeah, I just said that so me and Katia will get some time to plan to rescue you guys." Bradley explained.

"I love you." Emma said to Bradley as she kisses him.

"I love you too." Bradley said to her.

"Aww, how touching." Marmalade said with a smile.

"Where's Katia anyways?" Gummie asked.

"She's in the cave, resting." Bradley responds.

"Okay, I'll call the others." Carbon said as he ran to the group.

*an hour later*

The whole group moved to the cave.

"Bradley." Kylie and Harper said as they hug their brother.

"Hey, I won't die on you two." Bradley said as he lets go.

(In the Goldbrooke house)(2pm)

Deejay is in the living room sitting on the couch and tried calling Marmalade.

'Where could Marmalade be? She and her family don't leave the house together that often' Deejay thought.

"Hey bro, is Gumdrop around?" Alice asked Deejay. Alice is Deejay's sister which looks like her father, Damien Goldbrooke.

"No one's answering the phone." Deejay said.

"Oh okay." Alice said as she went back to her room. Deejay thought of going to the park which is quite near his house, he went there and saw some of his friends which are Charcoal, Sophie, Lyon, Leon, Bubbles, Katy and Alex.

"Hey guys." Deejay said to them.

"Hey Deejay, have you seen Gumdrop around? We haven't heard from him." Lyon asked Deejay.

"No one is answering their phone." Deejay responds. A rooster walked up to them.

"Hey guys, have anyone seen Skye." John asked them. John is Skye's boyfriend, he is a rooster.

"No, we haven't heard from them." Leon responds while sitting on the railing.

"Charcoal, they're your cousins, how would you not know where they went." John said to Charcoal.

"They never told me anything." Charcoal said as he raises his arms in the air.

"I haven't heard from Bradley and Harper either." Deejay said.

"Who's that?" Sophie asked.

"They're the new ones, they're one of my friends too." Deejay responds to Sophie.

"Okay." Sophie said.

"I saw their cars are still by their house." Alex said to them.

"This is getting strange." Deejay said while rubbing his chin.

"I honestly didn't see Bradley yet, but I know Harper since his my classmate." Sophie said to them.

"Bradley is Emma's boyfriend, he kinda looks like Harper but a bit hairier." Deejay described Bradley for Sophie.

"He played along Gumdrop in the rookie game." Alex said as she shows a picture of Gumdrop, Bradley, Harper, Charcoal, and Tyrone Martin.

"Oh that's him, I got to say that Bradley and Harper are cool together." Sophie said as she returns the picture to Alex.

"Yeah, I guess." Alex said in an awkward tone.

(Back at the cave)(3pm)

Gumball, Dante, Blast and Lexy are outside the cave trying to fix the van used by the mercenaries to hunt down Bradley and Katia. There is also another van which is already in good shape.

"Wrench, please." Blast said underneath the van. Lexy lends him a wrench.

"Well good thing this has some fuel." Gumball said as he fixes the engine.

"Yeah, that's the good thing and at least there's a toolbox at the back." Dante said as he carries a toolbox.

"Hey dad is this gonna be done soon?" Skye asked her father along with Marissa.

"Almost." Gumball said.

"Done." Blast said as he slide off the van.

"Skye, start the engine." Gumball said to Skye as she sits on the driver's seat and starts the engine. The engine turned on as Skye exits the van.

"Yes!" Lexy said in joy.

"Van's ready to go!" Gumball called the others.

"Woohoo!" Ranae said in happiness.

"Hell yeah!" Carbon said as he enters the van.

"We're ready to go." Carrie said to Gumball as everyone entered the vans. Gumball drives the van, while Blast drives the other van.

"Dad, how long will we get back to Elmore?" Gumdrop asked his father since Gumdrop is on the front seat.

"A four hour drive, catch a nap if you like." Gumball said to Gumdrop.

"Okay then." Gumdrop said as leans at the window and take nap.

"So mom, what are going to do with these guns?" Marmalade asked her mother.

"Your father said that we would keep them, just in case." Carrie said to Marmalade.

*4 hours later*(7pm)

Gumball dropped off Dante, Jamie, Lexy and Blast to their homes as they went back to their home.

"Hey Mr. Watterson thanks for the lift, we got to go now." Harper said to Gumball along with Bradley, Kylie, Emma, and Gummie.

"Take care, make sure you watch over my daughters." Gumball said to Harper.

"Bye." Samantha said to Harper with a kiss.

"See you tomorrow." Harper said as they went back to their house.


	9. Chapter 9 Return to Elmore

**I decided to use different points of views in the story, enjoy!**

*Harper's POV*

I am walking home with my siblings and friends, it's 8 in the evening, so we have to get home and get ready for school the next day. I'm not sure if my parents would have to know what happened a day ago, it's not a big deal for me.

"Does anyone know that we were gone for a while?" I asked them while walking on the sidewalk.

"I don't think so, we'll find out tomorrow." Kylie replied.

"Alright." I said as I kept calm from what my sister said. We finally arrived to our home. Our parents are quite in some vacation which is in London, they trusted my sister to be in charge of everything in the house.

*Emma's POV*

I am really glad the Bradley and Katia are alive, somehow I feel worried about Bradley. He doesn't act like himself, quiet, and being alone. I think my eyesight is going bad. I decided to go to him ask him if there's something wrong.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked him while sitting on his bed.

"Oh, um, yeah, I'm good." Bradley responds as he looks at me.

"You don't act like yourself." I said to him which is hard for me to say.

"I was just thinking about some things." Bradley said.

"Just tell me the problem, I promise I won't get mad." I said as tried to get calm.

"Are you sure?" He said with sadness in him.

"Yeah." I ensure my decision.

"Katia and I... Made out and slept together." He said as looks away from guilt. I was shocked on what he said.

"I forgive you, thanks for being honest." I said trying comfort him.

"I still love you." He said as we hug.

"I love you too." I respond as we kiss on his bed.

"Hey I'm not going to school tomorrow." I said to Bradley.

"Why?" Bradley asked in a caring tone. He's always been sweet to people.

"I need an eye check up, my eyesight is starting to blur a bit." I explained to him what I feel.

"Okay, you better rest up now." Bradley told me to rest on my bed.

"I'll just sleep here with you." I said while blushing.

"I'm fine by that." Bradley said as he lies down and I lie down with him, he tucked us in a blanket and went to sleep.

(In the Watterson's)(8pm)

*Marmalade's POV*

As we arrived, I quickly went to my room and check my phone. I see a hundred of messages from my friends.

"Ahh, damn it!" I said out loud with anger.

"Same here." Gumdrop walked into my room, while holding his phone.

"I really hate those people took us out there." I whined.

"Yeah me too, I'm not sure we're safe now." Gumdrop said as he leaves my room.

"Dad called the military to their headquarters, I guess we're fine." I respond as I head to the bathroom. I took off my clothes and went in the shower, I turn on both hot and cold water as I scrub myself with soap and scrub my hair with shampoo. I took a towel and went to my room to wear my clothes, then I got to my bed and go to sleep.

*no one's POV/ 10 hours later*(6am)(Monday)

Gumball is sitting on the dining chair while drinking coffee and reading a newspaper. Carbon was the first of Gumball's kids to wake up.

"Good morning, son." Gumball greeted Carbon.

"Hey, dad." Carbon said as he sits with his father and grabs a plate of food.

"Are those guys caught already?" Carbon asked while chewing.

"Hell yeah." Gumball responds as he shows the newspaper.

"I guess we're good." Carbon said in relief.

"Good morning Mr. Watterson, good morning Carbs." Sally said as she kisses Carbon's cheek and sits down next to him.

"Good morning Sally, you and Carbon should study hard this year." Gumball said to them.

"Sure, Mr. Watterson." Sally said happily.

"Whatever you say, dad." Carbon said while taking a bite.

"*yawn* What's for breakfast?" Carrie asked along with her daughters(Sindy, Ranae, Janette and Katia)

"I cooked bacon, eggs and sausages." Gumball said in joy.

"I think mom taught dad how to cook." Sindy said as her mouth is watering and sits on the chair with spoon and fork in her hands.

"Yeah!" Ranae said in joy as she puts bacons on her plate.

"Yay." Katia said in an emotionless tone as everyone looks at her.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Carrie checking on Katia.

"Nothing, mom." Katia said in a sad tone.

"I know you have problem, dear. We'll talk about it later." Carrie said to Katia as they all ate.

"I smell bacons and sausages." Gumdrop said as he goes down the stairs along with Marmalade, Marissa, Skye and Carine.

"There's plenty where those came from." Gumball said happily since everyone likes his cooking skills.

"Finally a good breakfast to start a day." Skye said as she sits and eat.

*few minutes later after eating breakfast and changing clothes*

They all went outside waiting for the bus, while Carrie and Gumball went to Gumball's car and go to work. The bus arrives.

*Gumdrop's POV*

I entered the bus and look for a seat, I sat on a vacant spot since Alex isn't around. We stopped at the corner and it was the Stuckeys. Bradley, Gummie, Harper and Kylie entered the bus.

"Hey Bradley, where's Emma?" I asked him because I didn't see my sister in the bus.

"She went to an optical clinic, she said that her eyesight are starting to blur." Bradley said as he sits next to me.

"My sister, Sindy is about the have braces on this weekend." I said Bradley as we both look at Sindy.

"She has crooked teeth?" Bradley asked me.

"Yep." I respond as we both laughed.

"I can hear you to from here." Sindy said in front of us.

"Sorry, sis." I said as we just laugh.

"Whatever." Sindy said as she faces forward.

The bus pulls over to school and dropped off the students there. Gumdrop went to his seat and he sees Alex next to him.

"Hey, Gumdrop." Alex greeted Gumdrop.

"Hey, I didn't see you in the bus." Gumdrop said to her.

"My parents brought me here." Alex responds.

"Okay, why?" Gumdrop was curious why Alex was brought by her parents, she usually takes the bus.

"I kinda woke up late and yeah." Alex responds as she notices Miss Simian enters the room.

*2 subjects later*

It is already recess as Gumdrop sits on their usual table along with Harper, Alex, Deejay, Charcoal, Bradley and Leon.

"Hey guys." Gumdrop said as he sits.

"Hey there, cousin." Charcoal greets his cousin.

"Do you guys have any plans this weekend?" Gumdrop asked them.

"Nope." Charcoal responds.

"I don't think so." Leon responds without a clear thought.

"Nah." Bradley said while chewing.

"Nope." Harper responds.

"No, why?" Deejay asked Gumdrop.

"Let's hang out somewhere on Saturday." Gumdrop said to them all.

"Where?" Bradley said while eating.

"I was thinking about the Mall, the park, the plaza, the clubhouse." Gumdrop enumerated some places they can go.

"How about all of those places, so it will be long day." Charcoal said to Gumdrop as he sips his iced tea.

"Good idea, I'll be bored the whole day anyways." Leon said.

"Alright this is planned, boys." Gumdrop said in joy as he takes a bite of his burger.

*few hours later*(3pm)

"You all are going to pass your homework on Wednesday, class dismissed!" Miss Simian said as the class dismissed. Bradley got in the bus sat next to someone he doesn't know.

"Hey." The fire lass said to Bradley.

"Hey." Bradley greeted back.

"You're Bradley, right?" The fire lass asked.

"Yeah, and you are?" Bradley asked her.

"Sophie." Sophie answered. Sophie is a fire lass who has a crush on Gumdrop.

"Are you one of Marmalade's friends?" Bradley asked.

"Yeah, you could say that." Sophie responds.

"Okay." Bradley said as he looks out the window and he sees it's his stop. Bradley, Harper, Kylie and Gummie got off and entered the house and they see Emma sitting on the couch watching T.V. with a new appearance.

"Whoah." Bradley said in shock as they see Emma wearing contact lenses.

"I look funny don't I?" Emma asked.

"No, you look fine." Kylie said to Emma.

"I honestly think there's a big difference." Harper whispered to Gummie as she laughs.

"Whatever." Emma said in an emotionless tone.

"Hey you still look good to me." Bradley said as he sits next to her.

"Yeah, sis, You're all good." Gummie said to her sister.

"Thanks, sis." Emma thanked Gummie.

"Oh yeah, we got homework on biology." Bradley said to Emma.

"Oh man." Emma said as her joy fades.

"Don't worry it's gonna be passed on Wednesday." Bradley added.

"Phew." Emma said in relief.

*3 hours later*(7pm)

It's already dinner time for the Stuckey's.

"Food's ready!" Kylie called out everyone in the house.

"What's cooking?" Harper asked while going down the stairs.

"Grilled Salmon, fried chicken, and pork chop." Kylie said in joy.

"Hell yeah." Gummie said as she sits on the chair.

"At least we got the best sister that can cook." Harper said.

"Shut up." Kylie said in happiness. They all started eating dinner and finishes.

(In the Watterson's)(9pm)

Gumball and Carrie are having their time together.

"How was your day, hon?" Carrie asked as they kiss.

"It's fine as always." Gumball responds.

"I bet it is." Carrie said as they kissed again.

"Let's do it one more time." Gumball said seductively.

"No problem." Carrie said as they both took off their clothes started making love for each other. Gumball thrusts Carrie as she moans which makes Gumball more excited.

"Hey dad, can I borro- Aaah!" Marmalade teleports in their room while having sex.

"Marmalade! Close your eyes!" Carrie said as they hide under the blanket.

"What are you two doing? Why is dad putting his thing in your thing?" Marmalade asked as she shields her eyes.

"We'll explain it in a different time, Marms." Gumball said.

"Okay, I'll go." Marmalade teleports out of the room while blushing in embarrassment.

"Hahahaa. Marms, what did you see?" Marissa and Carine laughing at Marmalade.

"You told me to borrow dad's laptop!" Marmalade said in an angry tone.

"We pranked you!" Marissa said as she laughs.

"I hate you guys." Marmalade said as she enters her room and lie down on her bed, thinking about what she saw earlier.

'I wonder why is mom and dad naked, and why is dad putting his thing in mom's hole. I wonder how that feels like, I'll go ask someone about it, maybe Deejay he might know something.' Marmalade thought. Marmalade slept for the night.

*Marmalade's POV* (6am)

I woke up and I got off my bed to eat breakfast, I got downstairs and I see my mom and my sister, Katia sitting on the dining chair.

"Good morning, mom." I said to my mom.

"Good morning, sweetie." My mom greeted me back.

"Are we going to talk about last night?" I asked my mom.

"Oh... Umm.. Yes we will." My mom responds as she told me about where babies come from.

"Mom, I know those stuff already and it kinda hurts but feels good once you get used to it." Katia said as she chews, mom looked at her with shock.

"How did you know? Did you do it with someone?" My mom asked Katia with a glare.

"No!" Katia responds sounding nervous, I could see she's hiding something.

"Then how did you know this stuff, especially if how it felt like?" Carrie said to her in anger.

"What's going on?" My dad asked my mom.

"Katia probably had sex with someone." My mom said to my dad.

"I didn't do it!" Katia responds defensively.

"Okay if we find out about it you will be grounded for a year." My mom said to Katia.

"Sure, whatever, just to say I never did it and if I didn't do it you will double my allowance." Katia said to my mom which I think this gonna get bad.

"Deal." My mom said as she puts her game face on.


	10. Chapter 10: Planning Out

*Emma's POV*

(At the Stuckey's home)(6:30am)(Tuesday)

I feel excited and nervous at the same time on what would people say about my glasses. I am now eating breakfast with Bradley and Gummie.

"Anything odd happened yesterday?" I asked them while eating.

"Hmmm.. Nothing really." Gummie responds while chewing.

"Well, I didn't see some people yesterday." Bradley said as he kept eating.

"Really?who?" I asked in curiousity.

"There's Dennis, and Katia." Bradley said.

"Katia?" I said in shock. Katia is a year younger than me which means she is in a lower level than me. We only see each other in recess.

"I think she just felt sad that I'm with you." Bradley said with a sad tone.

"Oh." I said in a surprised tone.

"The bus will be here soon, make it quick!" Kylie yelled from the door.

"Coming!" Harper said as he is just putting his shirt on. We finished breakfast and went outside waiting for the bus. The bus arrived by the corner of the street and we entered, I sat next to my sister, Marmalade.

"Whoah, sis, you're wearing glasses already?" Marmalade said in a surprised look on her face.

"What?" Sindy said as she looks at me since she is seated in front of our seats.

"You're wearing glasses?" Ranae said because she is sitting next to Sindy.

"Yeah, the doctor told me to." I explained to my sisters.

"Does that mean you're a nerd now?" Gumdrop said from the opposite aisle.

"No! I'll beat the shit out of you, if you call me that!" I said in anger. I really hate hearing the word nerd, honestly I hate nerds.

"Just calm down, I was just kidding." Gumdrop said.

"Calm down, sis, at least you don't act like a nerd at all." Marmalade said trying to calm me down.

"Whatever." I said as I crossed my arms.

*No ones POV*

They arrive school, went to their lockers to get their things needed for their class. Katia walks to her classroom with a very sad emotion in her heart.

"Hey Katia." Janette greeted her sister.

"Hey." Katia responds in a depressed tone.

"What's wrong sis?" Janette asked her.

"Nothing." Katia responds as she doesn't really want to talk about it.

"Come on sis." Janette insisted to hear what is bothering Katia.

"Fine, just don't react to much." Katia said to Janette.

"Sure." Janette said as she listens closely.

"Okay, me and Bradley did the thing but if mom and dad finds out they'll ground me for a year." Katia explained.

"Aren't you going to be pregnant or something?" Janette asked quietly.

"We used a condom." Katia said quietly.

"Where did it come from?" Janette asked in curiousity.

"Carbon gave it to him." Katia said while she facepalms herself.

"Why would... Oh.. I get it." Janette realized Carbon uses condoms on Sally.

(In the other classroom.)

It is already time for algebra in the class and Mr. Small is handling it.

"Hey do you think we could bring some girls with us?" Charcoal asked Harper.

"Ask Gumdrop, he's the one in charge of Saturday's hang out." Harper responds as he is drawing in his notebook.

"Yeah, I know but he's picky sometimes. What are you drawing?" Charcoal asked as he looks at his notebook.

"Mr Small getting stuck in a toilet." Harper showing his drawing.

"Why did you sketch my cousin, anyways?" Charcoal asked as he sees a drawing of Gummie in a different page.

"Shut up." Harper said blushing madly.

"Sure, whatever say, bro." Charcoal said as he laughs quietly.

*4 subjects later that led to 2nd recess*(1pm)

(In the cafeteria)

Gumdrop, Deejay and Bradley are on the line getting their meals.

"Man, I feel excited on Saturday." Deejay said in excitement.

"It's still Tuesday." Bradley said which made Deejay feel a bit down.

"Yeah, I'm bringing Alex with us." Gumdrop said.

"Can Emma come?" Bradley asked Gumdrop.

"Yeah sure, tell her not to do much trouble." Gumdrop said to Bradley.

"Can Marms, go?" Deejay asked Gumdrop.

"Sure, wait what is this a group date? The next thing I know Charcoal brings Sophie and Harper brings someone." Gumdrop said.

"Hey it could be fun, right?" Deejay said to make Gumdrop go with the idea.

"I suppose it could be a good time." Gumdrop agrees with the idea.

"Oh yeah, we got a game on Thursday, which means we got training tomorrow." Bradley said to Gumdrop.

"Cool, it's about time to have real exercise." Gumdrop said as they got their meals and sit on their usual table. They ate their meals and finishes. They went back to their classrooms and have their final class which is arts.

*1 hour later*

It is already dismissal and the students went to the bus. Bradley sat next to Emma this time. Emma is listening to Imaginary-Evanescence in her phone while Bradley gets his phone and listens to The Sharpest Lives-My Chemical Romance. They arrive back to their home.

(At the Stuckey's)(3pm)

Bradley, Emma and Harper sat on the couch watching a basketball game.

"Whoo, go Timberwolves!" Bradley and Harper said in unison which made Emma laugh.

"Is this your favorite team?" Emma asked them.

"Partly, my favorite team is the San Antonio Spurs." Bradley responds.

"Mine is the Memphis Grizzlies." Harper said.

"Okay, whatever you guys say." Emma said as she stood up.

"Oh yeah, you want to hang out with us on Saturday?" Bradley asked Emma before she takes a step on the stairs.

"With who?" Emma asked.

"Gumdrop, Deejay, Leon, Harper, Marmalade probably, and Alex." Bradley listed the names who are going to their hang out on Saturday.

"Sure, by the ways you forgot our deal." Emma said as she puts her hands on her waists.

"What deal?" Bradley has no thought of what was their deal.

"You told me you'll teach me how to play the guitar." Emma reminds Bradley.

"Oh shit, sorry, after the game, I'll teach you." Bradley said to Emma.

*1 hour later*

Bradley went to his room and grabs his guitar as he goes to Emma and Gummie's room.

"Hey I'm here." Bradley said as he sits on Emma's bed as she sits next to him.

"Alright teach me." Emma said eagerly to learn.

"First of all, what do you know about playing a guitar?" Bradley asked Emma.

"Strumming and some chords." Emma responds.

"Okay then, I'll show you some chords." Bradley said as he shows Emma some chords. Bradley lends his guitar to Emma.

*30 minutes later of learning*

"You see, it's easy, just feel the music. Now play me a song." Bradley said to Emma.

"Beauty queen of only eighteen

She had some trouble with herself

He was always there to help her

She always belonged to someone else

I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door

I've had you so many times but somehow I want more

I don't mind spending every day

Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Look for the girl with the broken smile

Ask her if she wants to stay awhile

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

Tap on my window, knock on my door

I want to make you feel beautiful

I know I tend to get so insecure

It doesn't matter anymore

It's not always rainbows and butterflies

It's compromise that moves us along, yeah

My heart is full and my door's always open

You come anytime you want, yeah.

I don't mind spending every day

Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Look for the girl with the broken smile

Ask her if she wants to stay awhile

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

I know where you hide alone in your car

Know all of the things that make you who you are

I know that goodbye means nothing at all

Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

Yeah

Tap on my window knock on my door

I want to make you feel beautiful

I don't mind spending every day

Out on your corner in the pouring rain, oh.

Look for the girl with the broken smile

Ask her if she wants to stay awhile

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

And she will be loved" Emma sings as she plays the guitar.

"You're fast learner." Bradley compliments Emma's quickness in learning.

"Nah, I think I just have a good teacher." Emma compliment back which led them to a kiss.

"Aww, how sweet." Gummie said as she looks at Emma and Bradley.

(At the Watterson's home)(5pm)

Marmalade is in her room using Elmore Plus checking the news feed and Deejay started a chat.

Deejay: Hey Marms.

Marmalade: Hey DJ.

Deejay: You wanna go with us on Saturday?

Marmalade: Where? :P

Deejay: The Mall, the park, the plaza, the clubhouse and etc. :D .

Marmalade: Cool, who's going?

Deejay: Gumdrop, Leon, Bradley, Harper, Alex and Emma.

Marmalade: Okay, I'm going, tnx for inviting ️.

Deejay: I'll always invite to cool hangouts.

Marmalade: Okay bye

Marmalade is now offline

Marmalade got off her room and use the bathroom, she knocks on the door.

"Someone's in here!" A voice from the bathroom said.

"Okay, I'll wait." Marmalade said as she holds her bladder.

*5 minutes later*

Sally went out of the bathroom with a towel as Marmalade is crossing her legs.

"Marms, how long were you there?" Sally asked Marmalade.

"Since I knocked." Marmalade said as she enters the bathroom.

*Carbon's POV*

I am walking towards my uncle's place for some training. I opened the door and I see my uncle Dante doing push ups in the living.

"Hey Carbon, what are you doing here?" My uncle Dante asked.

"Well I need to earn some strength, you know like gym training." I said.

"Sure, let's get started." My uncle said as he leads me to his gym at the backyard. He let me do weight lifting, cardio, and a bit of sit ups which is the thing I hate most.

*3 hours later*(8pm)

I got a message from my mom

Carrie(mom): Carbon where are you? it's time for dinner.

Carbon: I'll just eat with uncle Dante.

Carrie(mom): Okay, take care of yourself.

"Hey uncle Dante, can I eat here?" I asked my uncle.

"Sure, but we're eating somewhere else. I know a place of good food, come on." My uncle said as he led me to one of his favorite food chain, which is part restaurant, part bar. We sat down a get an order, the waitresses here looks really pretty but not my type of girl, I already have someone. The place have some loud music but not my kind of music(Seventeen Years-Ratatat).

"What would you like to order." A beautiful fox waitress asked as she pulls out a pen and a notepad. Her name tag says Claire.

"I'll take the ribs." My uncle said.

"Okay, how about you, sir?" Claire asked as she writes down the order.

"I'll take the Fish fillet and iced tea." I said to the waitress.

"Okay, I'll be back with your order." Claire said as she walks in the kitchen.

*an hour later*

Me and my uncle finished eating dinner.

"Hey uncle, thanks for the dinner." I thanked my uncle.

"No problem." My uncle said as we enjoyed our time together.

"I gotta go home, I have school tomorrow." I said before leaving.

"Bye, Carbon." My uncle said as I walked out of the restaurant and walked home. I got back to my house and entered my room, I see Sally already asleep on my bed so I lay down next to her as I sleep.


	11. Chapter 11: Preparation

(In Gumdrop's bedroom)(6am)(Wednesday)

Gumdrop woke up and he can't move.

"What the? Marms!" Gumdrop calling his sister.

"What?" Marmalade comes to Gumdrop's room immediately.

"You licked me again, that's what." Gumdrop said in an irritated tone.

"Oops, sorry." Marmalade apologizes.

"Just call mom." Gumdrop told Marmalade.

"Okay." Marmalade said as she teleports to her parents' room. Carrie and Marmalade teleports back to Gumdrop's room. Carrie dropped a potion to Gumdrop's mouth.

"Marms, can't you just stay in your room?" Carrie said to her daughter.

"Okay." Marmalade said as Carrie teleports to the kitchen. Marissa and Carine later enters Gumdrop's room.

"Don't tell me she paralyzed you again." Carine said to Gumdrop.

"She did." Gumdrop responds quickly.

"I can't resist it." Marmalade said defensively.

"I don't get why you're still a bit dumb." Marissa insulting Marmalade.

"Hey I'm aware of that, I have feelings too, plus I think mom drank alcohol before she gave birth to me and Emma." Marmalade said as she rubs her chin.

"That's one theory, but Emma is not dumb." Marissa said to Marmalade.

"You know what? You guys just talk here in my room, I'll just it breakfast." Gumdrop said as he goes downstairs. Gumdrop went to the dining room and he sees his parents, Skye, Katia and Janette.

"So mom, give up?" Katia said to her mother.

"Ugh, fine." Carrie said as she doubles Katia's allowance.

"Give up on what?" Skye asked Katia.

"We just had a bet." Katia responds.

"About what?" Skye asked.

"If I have sex with someone yadayada." Katia said.

"Yeah, I know you'll win, besides why would you have sex in your age?" Skye said as she eats her pancakes.

"Yeah." Katia said nervously.

"Wait you did?" Skye said in shock.

"No!" Katia said defensively while blushing madly.

"Whatever, none of my business, right?" Skye said as she takes a bite.

"Right." Katia responds as she goes to her room to change her clothes.

"Hey guys, whatcha talking about?" Gumdrop said in a cheerful tone.

"Nothing." Skye responds.

"I smell something kinky this morning!" Marmalade said in a bubbly tone as she goes downstairs.

"Pancakes and hotdogs, made with extra love from your mother." Carrie said in joy.

"Best! Mom! Ever!" Marmalade screams as she eats breakfast.

*few minutes later*

They finished eating breakfast and the children went outside waiting for the bus. The sky is getting dark and started to drizzle as the bus arrives.

"I think it's gonna be a rainy day." Marissa said.

"Yeah no shit, I didn't even bring an umbrella." Carine said as she sits next to Marissa.

"I don't need an umbrella, I can teleport, but I'm not sure if I couldn't teleport that far." Marissa said as she pulls out her phone.

"Just great." Carine said sarcastically.

They arrived school as it rains. The students went to their classrooms as they are soaking wet.

"Damn rain." Gumdrop said as he wipes himself with a towel.

"Well it's the weather, nothing much we do about it." Bradley said calmly.

"Yeah, whatever." Gumdrop said.

"Training is after 1st break." Bradley said to Gumdrop.

"Good to know, I need some fuel before training, you know what I mean?" Gumdrop said.

"Yeah, I do, where's Alex?" Bradley asked as he looks around.

"Oh she's trying out for cheerleader." Gumdrop responds.

"For what?"

"I don't know, maybe just to support us or something."

*2 hours later*

It is already recess Gumdrop and his friends sit on their usual table.

"Hey I asked Gummie to go with us." Harper said to the group.

"Aaand?" Deejay said.

"She's going."

"Well it's official it's like a group date already." Gumdrop said jokingly.

"But I don't have a date." Leon said.

"Hey I'll go get something drink." Bradley stood up as he buys something to drink.

"Hey Bradley watch out!" Gumdrop yells as he see Marmalade trying to lick Bradley.

"What? Marms, what are you doing?" Bradley asked in fear.

"Just run!" Gumdrop said as Bradley runs to the hallways while Marmalade chasing him.

"So this is what Gumdrop was talking about." Bradley said to himself as he runs almost every hallway.

"What the? Marms!" Emma notices Marmalade chasing Bradley.

"Tongue! Get out of the way!" Bradley said as he dodges other students.

"Marms that's not Gumdrop." Emma yells.

"But he acts like Gumdrop." Marmalade responds.

"Hmmm, I didn't noticed that." Emma realized.

"I'm getting tired." Marmalade stopped chasing.

"Where did Bradley go?" Emma asked.

"I think he went to back to the cafeteria." Marmalade responds while panting.

"Okay, thanks." Emma said as she enters the cafeteria and sees the boys are just doing fine.

"Hey are you alright?" Emma asked Bradley.

"Yeah, I'm good, where's Marms?" Bradley asked.

"She's resting, she got tired of the going around the school thing."

"Well I think I just lost some strength for the training later."

"Sorry, my twin you know always cheerful and retarded at times."

"Eh, that's fine." Bradley said.

Recess ended as Gumdrop, Bradley, Charcoal and Harper geared up for the practice.

*2 hour later of training*

"I need to take a piss." Harper said as he enters the bathroom.

"Yeah, me too." Charcoal said.

"Hey did you guys finished the water?" Bradley asked as he looks at the water dispenser in the locker room.

"Yep they did." Gumdrop said while leaning on a locker.

"Damn it, let's go to the cafeteria." Bradley said.

"Alright, I'm thirsty too anyways." Gumdrop agrees with the idea.

(At the Watterson's)(2pm)

Carrie is at home since it's her off day. She is in the living room using Gumball's gaming console.

"Hell yeah, I survived five stars without the boys!" Carrie said as she hears knocking on the front door. She opens the door and she sees her daughter, Misery-Anne with an umbrella.

"Hey mom." Misery-Anne greets her mother.

"Oh Annie, glad you're back." Carrie said as she hugs her daughter.

"Glad to see you too, mom, I'm just here to pay a visit." Misery-Anne said as she lets go off the hug.

"Sure, you want to play with your mother?" Carrie inviting Misery-Anne to play a game with her.

"No thanks, I'll just watch play whatever you're playing." Misery-Anne said as she giggles.

"Okay then." Carrie puts her headset on and unpause the game.

"So mom, how's it going here, you know while I haven't visited in a month." Misery-Anne said.

"Well, We got taken by some mercenaries a week ago, Gummie and Emma moved to a different home and I kinda circumcised a sixty year old two days ago." Carrie responds while playing her game.

"Wait Emma and Gummie moved? Where?" Misery-Anne asked.

"Just by the corner of the street."

"Oh, do you know those people?"

"Yeah, one of Emma's friends."

"Do you know her?"

"Know who?"

"Emma's friend."

"Yeah, I know him, he's a good boy." Carrie responds.

"A boy?"

"Yeah, Emma really like this one which kinda change her a bit."

"How change?" Misery-Anne asked in curiousity.

"She's doing less trouble than when she lived here, but Gummie is still the same."

"Why did Gummie moved along?"

"Well since she wanted more space."

"Okay, where's dad?" Misery-Anne looking for her father.

"He's still in work." Carrie responds.

(On the road)(3pm)

Gumball is in his Range Rover waiting in a traffic while raining.

"Fucking hate traffics, it's not even rush hour yet." Gumball whining as he looks at the car to his left and he sees his brother, Darwin. Gumball lowers his window and knocks at Darwin's window.

"Whoah, I didn't expect seeing you here." Darwin said as he lowers his window.

"Yeah me too man, let's hang out on Friday, it's my day off." Gumball said.

"Hmm, okay let's bring Damien, Tobias and Joe."

"Alright where do you want to go?" Gumball asked.

"The Mall, the bar, the club, wherever we want." Darwin said.

"Okay dude, the traffic light about to turn green, seeya." Gumball said as he closes his window.

"Seeya." Darwin also closes his window. They both drove back to their homes.

(Back at Elmore High)(3:30pm)

It's already dismissal which means the students are on the bus.

Are we gonna watch a movie on Saturday?" Bradley asked

"Yeah probably the R-16 ones." Gumdrop responds.

"Oh, cool."

"Are you 16 years old?" Gumdrop asked.

"Yeah since June."

"Oh yeah, it's September." Gumdrop only realizes what month it is.

"Wait just knew what month it is?"

"I don't have a calendar in my room, okay?"

"Sure, just chill down man."

"Who doesn't have a calendar?" Harper asked from behind.

"Gumdrop." Bradley responds.

"Yeah, so what?" Gumdrop acting tough.

"Eh, it's just uncommon to see someone who doesn't even know the time, day, date, month, and year it is." Harper said.

"Man, I really got to buy a calendar." Gumdrop said to himself.

"Yes you do." Bradley said.

Gumdrop and his siblings arrived to their home.

"Hey Gumdrop long time no see." Misery-Anne greets Gumdrop.

"Hey sis, good to see you again." Gumdrop hugs her sister.

"Yeah nice to see you too." Carbon said.

"Where's Steven?" Marissa asked.

"He's in the house fixing the car." Misery-Anne responds.

"How about Rylie?" Carine asked.

"Probably in the bookstore."Misery-Anne said.

"I'll be upstairs if you need me." Gumdrop said as heads upstairs and sees Marmalade using her computer.

"Hey Marms, whatcha doin?" Gumdrop asked Marmalade.

"Oh just using Elmore Plus." Marmalade responds.

"By the ways, why did you tried to lick my friend, Bradley earlier? You don't do that to anyone except me." Gumdrop asked.

"Well he kinda acts like you and almost like you." Marmalade said.

"What's our similarities?" Gumdrop asked.

"Well, you two are cool, cute, attractive, competitive, and have girlfriends." Marmalade responds.

"Hmm, I guess you're right, so uhh, Deejay told you about Saturday right?"

"Yeah, how about Friday? There's no classes on Friday."

"Really?"

"Yeah, there's a teachers meeting that day."

"Okay I'll tell the others." Gumdrop said as he goes to his room. Gumdrop opens his computer and logs into Elmore Plus and changed the plans on Friday.

(At the Stuckey's)(5pm)

In the living room Harper, Bradley, Gummie and Emma are just hanging out on the sofa.

"Hey guys Gumdrop moved the hang out on Friday." Harper said.

"I knew he would change that." Bradley said with a smile.

"You guys said we're going to the clubhouse, so that means swimming right?" Emma asked.

"Yep." Bradley responds.

"Nice." Harper said.

"Hey I'll go eat dinner." Bradley said as he goes to the dining room and eats dinner.

"I'll eat with you, why this early?" Emma asked as she sits with Bradley.

"I just got hungry." Bradley said as he takes a bite of his meal.

"I thought so." Emma giggles. They finished eating, Bradley went back to his room as he cleans his arrows. Emma enters the room with a blanket and a pillow.

"So now you're moving into my room." Bradley said with a smile.

"Yeah, Harper asked me to." Emma responds.

"To?"

"Stay with my sister."

"Oh okay."

(In the Watterson's house)(8pm)

In the bedroom of Carrie and Gumball, Carrie is preparing for her work for the next day as Marmalade enters the room.

"Mom?" Marmalade said as she enters.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Can me and Katia go to auntie Lexy's house tomorrow after school?"

"Okay, for what?" Carrie asked as she stops packing.

"Aunt Lexy said we'll have activities."

"Okay, no problem just take care." Carrie said as Marmalade heads back to her room.

(In Gumdrop's room)(9pm)

Gumdrop is already wearing his sleepwear and goes to sleep.

*9 hours later*(6am)(Thursday)

Gumdrop wakes up as he packs his things for their game later.

*Gumdrop's POV*

I am packing up for my game later against another school and I can't wait to see Alex in the cheerleading squad. I went downstairs to eat breakfast and finished as I change clothes to my blue undershirt with an orange shirt with a white skull on the front, dark blue jeans and orange sneakers. I went outside with my siblings, waiting for the bus as usual. The bus arrives minutes later as we entered and I sat next to Alex.

"Hey, are you ready for your game later?" Alex asked me.

"Yeah, I hope we win." I said.

"You will and we'll cheer for you and your friends."

"Thanks, you're really good to me and my buddies."

"Let's wrestle after."

"Whatever you say, unless if we win." I said.


	12. Chapter 12: Long Run

(In the bus)(7am)

Gumdrop is sitting with Alex as Marmalade interrupts the conversation.

"Go! Gumdrop Go!" Marmalade cheering Gumdrop.

"Shhh, not here." Gumdrop feeling embarrassed by Marmalade.

"Oops, sorry." Marmalade apologized.

They arrived school and headed to their lockers.

"You ready for the game?" Harper asked Gumdrop.

"Yeah, kinda, it's my first game against other schools you know." Gumdrop responds.

"You'll get used to it." Harper said as he grabs his things in the locker.

"Yep."

"Hey I'll head to class, see you in recess." Harper said before leaving.

"Yeah, seeya." Gumdrop heads to the classroom and sit on his usual seat.

"Hey Gumdrop, I'll be taking Tyrone Martin's place." Deejay said.

"Really? Why?" Gumdrop asked in shock.

"Well he's sick today, so I volunteered." Deejay said with a smile.

"Okay, do you even know how to play?"

"Ehh, kinda." Deejay said as Gumdrop facepalms himself.

"Seriously dude?" Gumdrop said in disappointment.

"Hey we'll find out later." Deejay said calmly. Miss Simian enter the class to start the subject Biology.

"Good morning, class." Miss Simian greeted the class.

"Good morning Miss Simian." The class greeted back in a clumsy tone. Miss Simian sees Marmalade and Bradley talking to each other which bothers her.

"*fake coughs* Mr. Stuckey and Ms. Watterson!" Miss Simian calls Marmalade and Bradley.

"Yes Miss Simian?" Bradley and Marmalade said in unison.

"Are you two gonna be quiet or detention?" Miss Simian asked them.

"Be quiet, ma'am." They said in unison.

"Good." Miss Simian said as she turns around.

"What the are you two doing?" Emma said quietly in front of Marmalade and Bradley.

"Emma Watterson! First warning!" Miss Simian yelled while writing on the board.

"Shit." Emma said as she faces in front as she cross her arms.

"Sorry." Bradley said quietly.

*2 subjects later*(10am)

It's recess and Gumdrop heads to the table with his friends.

"Let's eat up." Leon said as they ate.

"Hey Gumdrop." A voice behind Gumdrop said while he's eating, he turns around with his mouth full, he sees Alex in a cheerleader outfit which made his jaw drop and food in his mouth fell on the floor.

"Whoah." Gumdrop said in amazement.

"I know, I just wanted to say good luck." Alex said as she blushes.

"Thanks, I'll need it." Gumdrop said as he continues eating. They finished eating and they put their plates on the plate collector. They head to the locker room and geared up for the game.

"You guys hear that? They're counting on us, so let's win this." Gumdrop showing good leadership to his teammates.

"Yeah!" They said as they head to the court with cheering fans on the bleachers.

Gumdrop, Bradley, Harper, Deejay, and Charcoal are the starters, they headed to their positions to start the jump ball. Elmore gets first possession so Gumdrop has the ball passes to Deejay as he passes to Charcoal for the goal.

"C-H-A-R-C-O-A-L! Go Charcoal go!" The cheerleaders cheering Charcoal as he winks at the cheerleaders as runs to the other side of the court.

The opposing team has possession Gumdrop is guarding the ball handler but passes through him but stolen by Bradley as he runs to the other side of the court and dunks.

"Go Bradley Go!" The cheerleaders cheers with different formations.

The opposing team has possession again but they got the field goal this time.

*22 minutes later*

"18 seconds remaining and the score is 59-57." The commentator said. Elmore High has 59 points.

Elmore High has possession in the hands of Bradley on the perimeter he sees Gumdrop on the corner which is his hotspot, Bradley quickly passes it to Gumdrop as Gumdrop makes his shot as the crowd cheers.

"Give me a G, Give me a U, give me an M, gife me a D, give me an R, give me an O, give me a P, What does it say?" The Cheerleaders said.

"GUMDROP!" The crowd responds.

"Elmore High wins the game, they defended their home court well." The commentator said. The players head back to the locker room.

"Good job guys." Gumdrop said as he high fives his teammates as they changed their clothes.

*a subject later*

Gumdrop and his classmates are having their last subject which is music, it is held by Mr. Small.

"Your project will be a group project and the group will be a band playing a song you like, I would like to see your performance next month so start practicing and list down your names on a paper and your roles." Mr. Small said specifically.

Gumdrop picked up his pen and wrote on a paper.

Song: Going Under

Lead singer: Marmalade

Guitars: Bradley, Deejay Emma.

Drums: Gumdrop

"So what do you guys think?" Gumdrop asked Bradley, Deejay, Emma and Marmalade, showing the paper.

"Oh it's cool." Bradley said.

"Yeah, it's fine." Deejay agrees.

"I guess, it would do." Emma said without a clear thought of the decision.

"Wait, why am I the lead singer? and you don't even play drums." Marmalade said to Gumdrop.

"One: you're good at singing anyways and Two: I'll try learning to play drums soon." Gumdrop answering Marmalade's questions.

"Hmm, good point." Marmalade finally agrees on the idea. Gumdrop passed the paper to Mr. Small.

*dismissal time*

They got to the bus and headed to their homes.

(At the Watterson's house)(4pm)

Marmalade rushed to her room and chooses what clothes to wear in their hang out. She brings out a bag and put some extra clothes, swimwear, her phone and her wallet in the bag.

"You seem excited." Gumdrop said leaning on the door of Marmalade's room.

"Oh, umm yeah." Marmalade feeling embarrassed in front of Gumdrop.

"Marmalade, Aunt Lexy can't do activities with you guys today." Carrie said from downstairs.

"That's okay, mom!" Marmalade responds.

"So anyways, don't get too excited, you might not able to sleep again." Gumdrop said as he leaves the room. Marmalade went downstairs to eat dinner with her family.

"What are you all planning tomorrow?" Carrie asked her children.

"Me, Sally and Skye are going to John's house." Carbon said as he eats.

"We have a hang out tomorrow." Marmalade responds to her mother.

"With who?" Gumball asked.

"With friends." Marmalade said as she chews her food.

"Oh yeah me, Darwin, Joe, and Tobias are going to hang out tomorrow since it's my day off." Gumball said to Carrie.

"You all are going to have a fun day tomorrow, but I have work tomorrow until 3pm." Carrie said sadly.

"Cheer up hon, we'll pick you up after work then we go out somewhere." Gumball cheering Carrie up.

"Okay." Carrie said as she smiles. They finished dinner as they went to their rooms.

(In Gumdrop's room)(8pm)

Gumdrop is preparing for the next day as he chooses what to wear. Gumdrop finished packing as he changes his clothes to sleepwear and goes to sleep on his bed.

*10 hours later*(7am)

Gumdrop woke up as the sun's rays shines to his face. He sat up as he yawns and stretches, he went downstairs to eat breakfast. Gumdrop grabbed a box of cereal and puts it in his bowl as he eats.

"Good morning little bro." Carbon said as he sits with Gumdrop.

"Hey man." Gumdrop greets his brother back.

"Where are you guys up to?" Carbon asked as he puts jam on his bread.

"Mall, park, and the clubhouse." Gumdrop responds while eating.

"You got driver's license, right?" Carbon asked while chewing.

"Yeah, why?" Gumdrop asked in curiousity.

"You can borrow my ride." Carbon allows Gumdrop to borrow Carbon's Audi A7 as Carbon lend Gumdrop his keys.

"Oh thanks, are you sure."

"Yeah, just don't crash it anywhere dumb."

"You can count on me, big brother." Gumdrop said as thumbs up.

"Whatever." Carbon said as he continues eating. They both finished eating as they both head back to their rooms.

*3 hours later*(11am)

Gumdrop is already dressed, wearing a blue hoodie with his skull necklace, grey jeans, and some shoes. Marmalade wears a orange and black shirt, black skinny jeans and some shoes. They both went outside to go to their car, as they see a grey Dodge Charger SRT8 parked on their front yard.

"Who the hell is this?" Gumdrop asked Marmalade as she raises both shoulders.

"Well that's not a nice way of greeting your friends and family." Gummie said as she got out the car.

"Hey it's you guys." Gumdrop said as Emma, Bradley, and Harper stepped out of the car. Bradley wears a black hoodie with a red skull on the middle, slate jeans and black and red shoes. Harper wears a black and white shirt, gray jeans, and white shoes. Emma wears her glasses due to eyesight, black and orange shirt with black and orange striped sleeves, black miniskirt with fishnets and black boots with orange laces. Gummie wears a black and teal gradient shirt, her headband, wristbands, black jeans and teal shoes.

"Yeah, I didn't know you could drive." Bradley said.

"I didn't know you could either." Gumdrop responds.

"I guess we're even."

"Where did you get this ride?" Gumdrop asked as he is examines Bradley's car.

"It's just in our garage with Harper's car, dad's car and mom's car." Bradley responds.

"Cool, come on let's head to the mall." Gumdrop said as he and Marmalade gets in Carbon's car.

"Whooo!" Harper said as they got inside their car and drive to the mall. They drove to the car park and parked their cars there as they entered the mall. They meet up with Deejay, Charcoal, Leon, and Alex.

(In the mall)

"Sup guys?" Deejay said to them.

"Hey Deejay." Gumdrop greets back.

"Hi Gumdrop." Alex greets Gumdrop as she kisses him in the cheek.

"So where do you guys want to go?" Harper asked them.

"Let's eat lunch in the food court." Leon said.

"Yeah let's eat." Harper said as they went to the food court and got settled on the table as they get their meals.

"What are we going to do after?" Deejay asked the group while chewing.

"The arcade?" Harper suggests while eating.

"The department store?" Alex suggests.

"The music store?" Deejay suggests.

"The bookstore!" Marmalade said happily.

"Uhh, yeah." Bradley said as he finishes eating.

"Look, let's just go to those places." Gumdrop said sounding irritated.

"Can you kids keep it down I'm busy eating my cheeseburger deluxe in peace." The man in a purple and yellow shirt from the other table said.

"Oh it's you guys again, I apologize the big man had a hard day." The guy in a white suit said.

"Hey nice to see you two again." The guy in a yellow shirt and blue cap said.

"Hey, what's your name by the way?" Bradley asked.

"My name's Ellis, what are your names?" Ellis asked.(yeah from L4D2)

"I'm Gumdrop, this is Bradley, Emma, Gummie, Charcoal, Deejay, Marmalade, Leon, Harper and Alex." Gumdrop said.

"Cool, I hope y'all enjoying your day."

"We're having a kinky day!" Marmalade said joyfully.

"What?" Nick asked.

"Ignore my sis." Gumdrop said.

"Let's just get back to our business." Nick said.

"Nice talking to y'all." Ellis said.

"Same to you." Gumdrop said as they all finished eating. They went to the arcade and play some games.

"There's a race car game there." Gumdrop said to the group.

"Let's see who's the fastest." Harper said as he sits on the game. They played the game for a quite while. Marmalade, Emma and Gummie are playing a crane/claw game, Marmalade is trying to get a teddy bear as she fails.

"I want that bear!" Marmalade screaming.

"Marms, you're a ghost you could just phase through." Emma said next to her sister.

"Isn't that cheating?" Marmalade asked.

"Hey it's your call." Emma said as she plays the guitar hero like game.

"Never mind. Ooh there's a karaoke room." Marmalade said.

"Yeah, so?" Gummie said carelessly.

"We could sing, duuuh." Marmalade said in a bubbly way.

"Ugh, fine." Gummie goes with Marmalade in the karaoke booth.

"What song?" Marmalade asked.

"My Immortal."

"Okay, then." Marmalade agrees. Gumdrop, Deejay, Bradley, Charcoal, Harper and Leon are playing the race game as Alex watches them.

"Whooo! First!" Deejay said.

"Damn!" Leon said as he stood up.

"I told you manual is a bad idea." Gumdrop said while laughing.

"Whatever."

*15 minutes later*(2pm)

They decided to go to the park, they played frisbee.

"I got it, I got it." Charcoal said as he hits a tree.

"No I got it." Harper said as he jumps off the tree and fails to catch to frisbee.

"Gotcha." Gumdrop caught the disk while standing.

"Seriously?" Marmalade said as she sees Charcoal and Harper on the grass.

"What? I know it was heading this way and I was right."

"Hey you guys want to head to the clubhouse?" Deejay asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Bradley said as they head to their cars and drove to the neighborhood clubhouse. They changed to their swimming attire as they enter the clubhouse. Gumdrop, Charcoal, Bradley, Alex, Deejay and Leon went to the pool while Emma, Marmalade and Gummie are just relaxing on the deck chairs.

(On the other side of the clubhouse)

"Man, look at those ghost chicks." A fox named Flynn said to his friend on the other side of the clubhouse.

"Yeah, they look hot." A bear named Derek said.

"They're just there, make a move, Flynn goes first." A coyote named Mark said.

"Okay, I'll make a move." Flynn said as he goes towards Emma, which she is going to an abandoned area. Emma felt something touched her.

"Bradley, wha-?" Emma said while blushing.

"Who?" Flynn said in confusion.

"Hey keep your fucking hands of my ass." Emma yelled angrily.

"I know you like it, babe." Flynn said as he forced Emma to bend down as Flynn slowly pulls down her bikini, exposing her womanhood.

"Hey!" Bradley said from behind as his flesh is made out of cement from the concrete floor.

"Fuck off dude, show some privacy." Flynn said as he lowers his trunks and attempts to put his thing inside Emma. Bradley charged towards Flynn and gives him a beat down. Marmalade is walking on the side of the pool and someone pulls her bra off.

"Ahhh!" Marmalade screams as she covers her breasts, while everyone is looking at her.

"That bear got her bra!" Leon points the bear walking away with Marmalade's bra.

"I got this." Deejay got off the pool and chases the bear. Gummie walked out of the bathroom as someone pulls her and got into a kiss.

"Who the fuck are you?" Gummie said angrily.

"Name's Mark, how about you?" The coyote asked.

"Don't you ever try to kiss me!" Gummie says a warning. Harper pulls the coyote off Gummie and pushes him to the pool.

"Fuck yeah!" Harper yells. Bradley went back to the group with Emma as he lends his shirt from his bag to Marmalade.

"Thanks." Marmalade said as she wears the shirt.

"Here's this punk." Deejay said while dragging the bear's unconcious body.

"You know what? Let's get out of here." Gumdrop said as they head back to their cars and went back to their homes.

(At the Stuckey's)(8pm)

Bradley is lying on the roof of their house which is his thinking place. Emma phased through the roof and lies down next to Bradley.

"Hey, are you okay?" Bradley checking on Emma.

"Yeah, thanks." Emma thanked.

"I always watch over you."

"I know. Hey, you want to be a ghost?" Emma asked.

"I always wonder what does a ghost feel like, don't tell me you have to kill me to do that."

"No, I have this potion, mom used this on my dad and uncle Darwin on Halloween." Emma said as she shows the potion to Bradley.

"Whoah, how long will it last?" Bradley asked as he grabs the bottle.

"You have to return before midnight."

"Seems easy enough, but I don't need this potion, all I need is you." Bradley said he puts his hand on Emma's cheek as he absorbs her flesh to his.

"Or you could do that."

(In a bar)

Gumball, Carrie, Darwin, Banana Joe and Tobias are in bar.

"You guys really got captured by mercenaries?" Tobias asked.

"Yeah, we were able to escape and I'll say this: Numbers doesn't matter, if you're the strongest." Gumball said.

"That's my Gummypuss." Carrie said as she kisses Gumball on the cheek as she notices Emma and Bradley are in the bar. "What are you two doing here?"

"Mom, you're here?" Emma asked.

"Carrie, who are you talking to?" Gumball asked since he is not able to see ghosts using their invisible ability.

"Drink this." Carrie gave him a potion.

"Emma and Bradley?" Gumball sees them now.

"Hello Mr. Watterson." Bradley greets Gumball.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We're just checking places out." Emma responds.

"Oh okay, sit with us." Gumball said as Emma and Bradley sits with them. Bradley's invisibility fades. Katia walks out of the bathroom walking towards her parents since they brought her along.

"Bradley?" Katia said in a surprised tone.

"Katia, you're here too?" Emma said in shock.


	13. Chapter 13: Moving out and Moving in

(In the bar)(9pm)

Gumball, Carrie, Banana Joe, Darwin, Bradley, Tobias, Katia and Emma are on a table whilst having a conversation.

"Mom, why did you bring Katia with you guys?" Emma asked her mother.

"She said she's bored in the house." Carrie responds.

"So Bradley, have you been looking after my girls?" Gumball asking Bradley while drinking a beer.

"Yes sir, just beat down a perv earlier." Bradley responds.

"That's good. Tell me Bradley, do you have any supernatural power or ability." Carrie asked Bradley.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Emma said in confusion.

"Well, we should know what other are capable of, sweetie."

"I could do this." Bradley absorbed the table's surface which is hardwood, to his flesh.

"Interesting, ability to absorb surfaces. How did you obtain this ability?" Carrie asked in curiousity.

"Let's just say the family has different powers, I was born with it."

"Have you been using your power well?"

"Yes Mrs. Watterson, but they work well when Emma possessed me."

"What!?" Carrie looks at Emma. "What have I told about possessing others?"

"Hey, it's not that bad, I meant Gummie possessed Bradley too." Emma said.

"Just be careful on doing that." Carrie said.

"Whatever you say, mom."

"I'd have another *hic* shot." Gumball raising his glass.

"I think you already had enough shots, honey." Carrie said as she grabs Gumball's shot glass as he puts his head on the table.

"I think Gumball has a headache." Darwin said.

"I'm drunk, bro." Gumball said while his head is down on the table.

"Gumdrop, please help me get your father to the toilet." Carrie said mistakenly.

"Umm, I'm Bradley." Bradley said in confusion.

"Oh sorry." Carrie embarrassed for referring Bradley as Gumdrop.

"That's fine, I'll just help Mr. Watterson to the toilet." Bradley said.

"Take it slowly, I might vomit in the middle of the bar." Gumball feeling nauseous.

"So Emma, that's your best friend?" Darwin nudges Emma.

"Oh...umm... You could say that." Emma said nervously while blushing.

"He seems like a good kid, now I'm not saying that he is too good for you, but please don't change him from what you are." Darwin said nervously.

"Sure, uncle Darwin." Emma said in an emotionless tone.

"Katia, are you okay?" Carrie said as she notices Katia feeling down a bit.

"Oh.. Yes." Katia faking her happiness.

"You don't sound okay. Is it you want go home, is it because they didn't invite you to go with Gumdrop, or... Is it because you're jealous of Emma." Carrie said to Katia.

"NO!...*sigh*kinda." Katia admitted.

"I know that already, I know you and Bradley spent some time together when we separated." Emma comforting her sister.

"But you already live with him, you possessed him-." Katia stopped talking because of her sadness and jealousy.

"Don't worry sweetie, you'll find the right boy for you soon enough." Carrie comforting her daughter.

"Hey what did we miss?" Gumball asked as he and Bradley came back from the bathroom.

*2 hours later*

Bradley and Emma went home as Gumball, Carrie and Katia went back to their home.

(Watterson's house)(10pm)

Gumball and Carrie went back to their room and got into bed as they closed the lights.

"Gumball, do we have the money for Sindy's braces?" Carrie asked while lying down.

"Yeah, why?" Gumball said as he is lying down as well.

"Just checking." Carrie said as she got on top of Gumball.

"We're doing this again, now are we?" Gumball said with smile.

"Shut you idiot, and kiss me." Carrie said seductively as she kisses Gumball before sleeping.

*10 hours later*(8am)(Saturday)

(Stuckey's home)

Bradley now sleeps on the floor with a mattress since he lets Emma sleeps on his bed. Bradley firstly woke up as he sat and stretched, he looked at Emma, still asleep. Bradley waited for Emma to wake as he lies down on the floor and think. Few minutes later Emma woke up and checks on Bradley.

"How long were you awake?" Emma asked.

"Just minutes ago, not long."

"Do you want to eat breakfast?"

"Yeah, okay." Bradley said as he stood up and Emma's phone rings.

"Oh, just a sec." Emma said as she answers the call from her dad, Gumball.

Gumball: Good morning sunshine.

Emma: Good morning dad, why did you call?

Gumball: I got some news, we got the renovation money and the renovation starts later at 2 o'clock.

Emma: That's great dad, does that mean me and Gummie will have to move back to the house?

Gumball: Yep.

Emma: Okay, I'm already enjoying here.

Gumball: I know sweetie, but your mother wants you and Gummie back.

Emma: Okay dad.

Gumball: Sorry dear. (Hangs up)

"What is it about?" Bradley asked.

"We'll move back to our home once the renovation in our house is done." Emma said in sadness and disappointment.

"I got some bad news too." Bradley said as he rubs the back of his head.

"What?" Emma surprised on what he said.

"My parents will be here tomorrow and we'll go to New York for a while."

"How long?"

"Sadly, I don't know but we'll be back."

"Does that mean we have to break up?" Emma said in tears.

"No." Bradley hugs Emma as she cries on his shoulder.

"Just drive us back home." Emma said as she packs her things.

"Okay." Bradley said as he helps her pack.

*1 hour later*

(Outside the house)

Emma and Gummie are packed with their things as they put it in Bradley's car.

"I'm gonna miss sleeping here." Emma said as she looks at the house.

"Me too." Gummie said.

"Let's roll." Bradley said as he enters his car and the sisters enters as well. They drove back to the Watterson's.

(At the Watterson's living room)

Gumball, Gumdrop and Carbon are watching T.V. as they hear an engine noise outside their house. Gumball went outside and sees his daughters walking towards their home.

"I didn't say, you guys move instantly." Gumball said.

"Bradley and his family will be in New York tomorrow." Emma said while looking down. Bradley parked at the street in front of the Watterson's house.

"Hey Emma, I got good news." Bradley ran towards Emma.

"What is it?" Emma asked in curiousity.

"My dad said I can stay if I'm allowed to stay with you guys." Bradley said.

"How about Harper?" Gummie asked.

"He really needs to go with them." Bradley said in a sad tone.

"Okay." Gummie enters the house with her things while looking down.

"So dad can Bradley stay?" Emma said with the cute eyes look as she removes her glasses.

"Umm... Ask your mother." Gumball said as he enters the house. Emma and Bradley went upstairs where Carrie stays alot.

"Mom." Emma said as she enters the room of her parents.

"Oh hello dear." Carrie greets Emma.

"Can Bradley stay with us for a while?" Emma asks.

"Why?"

"His family will go to New York for a month or so." Emma responds.

"Sure if you got space in the room."

"Okay thanks mom."

"Excuse me, me and Sindy are on a trip to the dentist." Carrie said as she leaves the room.

"What did she say?" Bradley asked as Emma gives him a thumbs up. "Where can I sleep?"

"I got some space in my room." Gumdrop said while leaning on his door.

"Cool, thanks man." Bradley thanks Gumdrop.

"Anything for a friend."

"I'll be right back, I'll go get my stuff." Bradley said as he gets in his car and drives back to their house for his things.

"So you're back." Gumdrop said to Emma.

"Yeah, I missed staying here."

"Yeah we missed you and Gummie doing crap around the place."

"I missed you brother." Emma hugs Gumdrop.

"We're all glad you're back."

*1 hour later*(11am)

Bradley came back with his things and went to Gumdrop's room to set up his things.

"I sleep on the floor, right?" Bradley asked.

"Yeah, sorry."

"Nah, it's fine I'm used to it."

"Hey Bradley!" Marissa yells as she throws a snow ball at Bradley.(she has ice powers and fire.)

"Oh damn it, I forgot about her."

"Eh she does it to almost everyone in the house."

"Damn."

"Kids we're back!" Carrie said as she, Gumball and Sindy return from the dentist.

"How's Sindy?" Marmalade asked her mother.

"It kinda hurts." Sindy said in tears.

"Don't worry sweetie, the pain will be gone soon." Carrie said as she pats Sindy's head.

"Hahahaha!" Carbon laugh hysterically at Sindy.

"Stop it Carbon." Skye said as she smacks Carbon's head.

"Oww!"

"Cut that shit, you two." Carrie said to her eldest children.

"You scream at me for swearing." Carbon said while rubbing his head from the pain.

"Shut up, Carbon."

"Time for lunch!" Gumball yelled from the kitchen.

"Let's go kids." Carrie said as they went to the dinner table. They ate their meals as Gumball also has a surprise dessert for everyone.

"Okay now, we got ice cream from Arendelle's Frozen Delights Parlor!" Gumball said as he shows a container of ice cream.

"Yay!" Says everyone.

"Thanks dad." Janette, Ranae, and Marmalade hugs Gumball.

"No problem kids."

*2 hours later*(2pm)

(In Gummie and Gumdrop's room)

Gumdrop is just lying down on his bed and Gummie is using the computer.

"Hey guys, wanna go hunting?" Bradley asked Gumdrop and Gummie.

"I do, I'm bored anyways." Gumdrop responds.

"Umm, sure." Gummie said.

"Alright let's go." Gumdrop said.

"I'll go ask the others." Bradley said as he goes to Marmalade and Emma's room. Marmalade is fixing her bed and Emma is making homemade grenades.

"Hey Bradley, what is it?" Emma asked.

"Do you want to go hunting? Gumdrop and Gummie are going with me."

"That would be kinky!" Marmalade said.

"Sorry but I'm kinda busy here." Emma said as she continues making homemade grenades or pipe bombs.

"Okay." Bradley said as he goes to Katia's room. Katia is reading a book on her bed.

"Hey Kat."

"Hey Bradley, I heard you're staying here for a while."

"Yeah, anyways do you want to go hunting with us?" Bradley asked.

"Maybe next time, I'm kinda stressed right now."

"That's fine." Bradley said as he enters his car.

"Our mom allowed us, just until 6pm only." Gumdrop said as he, Marmalade and Gummie enters the car.

"Let's get hunting." They drove outside Elmore which is a forest. They arrived at the forest, parked and exit the car as Bradley opens the trunk filled with equipment.

-a suppressed FN FAL

-a compound bow

-4 knives

-a suppressed Glock 17

-FN P90

-supressed M14 with bayonet

"I thought we were the only ones who kept the mercenaries' guns." Gumdrop said to Bradley as Gumdrop grabs the FN FAL.

"Why where's yours?" Bradley said as he grabs his compound bow, a knife and Glock 17.

"Under my bed." Gumdrop responds.

"I had the same idea." Marmalade said as she takes the P90.

"I want to keep this one." Gummie said as she takes the M14.

"Fine." Bradley said as he walks in the woods with his group silently.

"You see that?" Gumdrop pointing at the elk.

"Yup, this your shot." Bradley said as he lets Gumdrop shoot the elk.

"Whoah that's a headshot." Gummie surprised on Gumdrop's shot.

"Whooo!" Gumdrop said.

"Let's go by the creek." Bradley said as they walked quietly to the creek and they saw a group of griffins wandering.

"Check it out." Bradley points out the griffins.

"Damn that's a lot of them." Gumdrop said.

"Let's split up me and Gummie will take that side, you two stay here." Bradley instructed.

"Okay." Gumdrop said quietly as Bradley and Gummie went to the other side of the creek, behind the bush.

"Gummie, this is your shot." Bradley said as Gummie gives a smirk while pointing her rifle at the griffins. Bradley notices a griffin sneaking right behind them as it is ready to pounce on them.

"Get down!" Bradley said as he tackles Gummie, which they both dodged the griffin, Bradley landed on top Gummie which made her blush a bit.

"Thanks." Gummie said while blushing, as Bradley stood up.

"You're welcome." Bradley helps Gummie back on her feet(she's using legs in this part). The griffin is alerted by the noise.

"Shit, where are they?" Gumdrop said while looking for Bradley and Gummie.

"Over there." Marmalade points Bradley and Gummie running while being chased by the griffins. Gumdrop starts to shoot the griffins with his rifle.

"Come on, let's get after them." Marmalade said as they followed where Bradley and Gummie went.

*10 minutes later*

Gumdrop, Bradley, Gummie and Marmalade killed all the griffins and collected their.

"Why are we doing this again?" Marmalade asked while putting a griffin's blood in a jar.

"Well a griffin's blood cost like $30 per kilo." Bradley said.

"Cool, we'll earn some cash." Gumdrop said as filled a jar with blood. They finished collecting the blood and sold it in a local store nearby and earned $420 as they drove back to the house.

*1 hour later*(6pm)

They arrived the house as Bradley parks his car.

"WE GOT SOME CASH!" Gumdrop said out loud while dancing.

"Where did you get that?" Carbon asked.

"Hunting!" Gumdrop doing a victory dance.

"Damn it!"

"Kids, time for dinner!" Carrie yells from the dinner table.

"Hey mom, we got some money from hunting." Marmalade said to her mother.

"That's great sweetie, what did you hunt down?" Carrie asked.

"A bunch of kinky griffins."

"You mean you sold their blood?"

"Yes."

"How much did you all earn?"

"$420."

"That's a big amount." Skye said while eating.

"No fair!" Sindy whining.

"Yeah!" Ranae said.

"Come on, let's just eat." Gumball said as he eats his dinner. They ate and finished, after that they went to their rooms.

(In Gumdrop's room)

"Hey I'll go take a bath." Bradley said while holding a towel and some clothes.

"Sure go ahead, I'll go after." Gumdrop said.

(In Carine and Marissa's room)

Carine is using the computer, chatting with A.I. as she hears beeping sound from Marissa's phone which is next to her. Marissa is on her bed sharpening a knife.

"Hey Andy has text for you!" Carine said while holding Marissa's phone. Andy Creeper is Marissa's boyfriend.

"Oh thanks." Marissa said as she receives her phone from Carine.

"He said that he's in the hospital."

"What happened?"

"I don't know but I have to go there." Marissa said as she goes to Carbon's room.

"Hey, you heard what happened to Andy?" Carbon said.

"Yeah, I was suppose to say the same fucking thing."

"I'm heading to the hospital, you can come along." Carbon said as they both went to Carbon's car and drove to the hospital.

(In Gumball and Carrie's room)

-MATURE CONTENT-

Gumball is standing naked as Carrie is sucking his boy.

"Ahhhh!" Gumball said in relaxation as he releases sperm on Carrie's mouth."

"You did a good job again honey." Carrie said as she wipes her mouth and kisses Gumball.

"Yeah, I think I need some res-." Gumball was cut off since Skye teleported in their room.

"Aaah! Skye!" Carrie yelled.

"Sorry mom, Carbon and Marissa went to the hospital to visit Andy." Skye said while covering her eyes as Gumball and Carrie put their clothes back on.

"You can look now." Carrie said.

"So yeah, they went to the hospital minutes ago."

"That's fine, Andy is their friend anyways." Gumball said.

"So you guys are making those noise. I thought uncle Damien and Aunt Penny are-" Skye said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know." Gumball didn't really want to hear what Skye was about to say.

(In Gumdrop's room)(11pm)

The lights are off, Gumdrop is on his bed sleeping while listening to music by the use his headset. Bradley and Gummie are sleeping on the mattress placed on the floor.

"Thanks for the save earlier." Gummie thanked quietly.

"Yeah, no problem." Bradley said.

"I will do something to repay you." Gummie said seductively.

"And what is that?" Bradley asked as Gummie places Bradley's hand on her breast.

"You like that?" Gummie said as she got on top of Bradley with a blanket.

"I kinda do, but-" Gummie covered Bradley's mouth.

"Say no more, this will be our little secret." Gummie said as she pulls out a condom from her pocket.

"Umm.. Okay...I guess."

"Great, just enjoy what your gonna feel." Gummie said as she pulls down Bradley's pants off and she inserts his boy inside her.

"Aaah." Gummie moans silently as she is feeling pain at the first part as it goes on she enjoys it. Gummie is riding Bradley like crazy as she moans softly as she could. They both reached their climax as Gummie lies back down next to Bradley.

"Goodnight." Gummie said.

"Goodnight." Bradley said as they both made out before going to sleep.

(In Katia's room)

Katia is playing a game in her phone while lying down on her bed.

(In Janette, Ranae and Sindy's room)

They are playing Five Nights at Freddy's while the lights are off.

"Check that room." Ranae said.

"What room?" Sindy asked.

"That room!" Janette said.

"Be specific!" Sindy said in an irritated tone.

"Aaaaaah!" They screamed as Foxy jumped out of nowhere.

"You know what? I'm going to bed." Sindy said as she goes to her bed.

"Yep." Janette agrees with the idea as she turns off the computer and got to her bed.

"Right behind you." Ranae said nervously as she goes to sleep on her bed.


	14. Chapter 14: Chasing Rats

(In the Watterson's home)(7am)(Sunday)

It is a Sunday morning in the Watterson's home, in the room of Ranae, Janette and Sindy. They are still shivering from the game that they played the previous night.

"Hey Janette?" Sindy called her sister while lying down on her bed with eye bags.

"Yeah?"

"Did you sleep last night?"

"No."

"How about you Ranae?"

"Nope." Ranae responds reading comics.

"Let's, let's just eat breakfast." Sindy said as she stood up and heads downstairs.

(In Gumdrop's room)

Gumdrop woke up as he removes his headset and looks at Bradley and Gummie which they slept on the floor, they are both still asleep.

'What the hell happened here' Gumdrop thought as he saw Gummie's clothes on the floor. 'I think I know what happened here, oh well, I'll just eat breakfast.' Gumdrop went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Hey mom." Gumdrop greets his mother. Carrie is sitting at the dinner table drinking coffee.

"Good morning, Gumdrop. Your Grandparents(Nicole and Richard) and your siblings (Gretchen, Mortimer and Scrapper) are going to pay a visit." Carrie said to Gumdrop as she sips from her cup. Gretchen and Scrapper live with their grandparents due to short in space in Gumball's home, but they will return to their real home after the renovation.

"Oh cool." Gumdrop said as Misery-Anne walked right behind him.

"Hey there little brother." Misery-Anne said behind Gumdrop.

"What? Oh hey Miz, you slept here?" Gumdrop said as he turns around and sees his older sister.

"Yeah, I arrived 12 midnight and I have to pick the lock of the doorknob and dad pointed his rifle that I have never seen before." Misery-Anne told the story during the previous night.

"Oh yeah we took some guns from the mercenaries a week ago."

"Oh yeah, mom told me that."

"Hey mom!" Janette, Sindy and Ranae said in unison as they go to the dinner table.

"Good morning, girls. Did you all sleep well?" Carrie asked them.

"No." They said in unison.

"It's that game is it?" Carrie said as Janette, Ranae and Sindy nodded. Carrie facepalms.

"It's my fault is it?" Gumdrop said.

"Yes, for downloading that horror game." Carrie said to Gumdrop.

"Well, they asked for it."

"Hey kids." Gumball said as he got downstairs and eats breakfast with his family.

"Hey dad." Their children said.

"What are you all waiting for? Dig in." Gumball said as he and his family ate breakfast.

(In Marmalade and Emma's room)(10am)

Marmalade is using her Elmore plus and Emma restringing her new guitar which her father left in the attic for years.

"You seem to be liking that guitar." Marmalade said to Emma.

"Yeah, it's a cool guitar." Emma said.

"Hey Emma, cool looking guitar." Gummie said as she entered the room.

"Thanks, dad gave it to me. Did you, Bradley and Gumdrop sleep well?"

"Yeah, we had fun." Gummie said which Emma got a little curious.

*Emma's POV*

"What do you mean?" I asked Gummie.

"You know what couples do when they are high and all." Gummie responds.

"Oh you did it to my best friend?"

"Yeah, don't worry we used a condom." Gummie said as I felt anger in me.

"Okay, whatever." I decided to let go of Bradley but he is still my best friend.

*No one's POV*

(At the Backyard)

Bradley, Deejay and Gumdrop are setting up a prank on Carbon. They tied a clear nylon string by the stairs leading to the yard.

"CARBON!" Gumdrop yelled.

"WHAT!?" Carbon yelled from the kitchen.

"Get out here, we got something cool to show you!"

"This better be goo-!" Carbon tripped on the nylon string.

"Hahahaha!" Gumdrop, Bradley and Deejay laughed as they ran.

"Carbs! Why are lying down on the grass for?" Skye asked as she and Marissa helped Carbon stand.

"Well, since we have new roommate which is pretty much like Gumdrop who pranks others a little but if Bradley stays along Gumdrop he'll be exactly like him." Carbon said.

"Except he's afraid of me." Marissa said which gave Carbon an idea.

(In the living room)

"Mom! They're here!" Marmalade said as she see Richard, Nicole, Mortimer, Gretchen and Scrapper arrived at the front door. Gretchen is a 13-year old ghost. Mortimer is a white cat who likes to float and Scrapper is ghost who takes control of a dead cat's skeleton.

"Hey Marms." Her siblings said as they hugged.

"Hey guys, it's been a while we haven't seen each other." Mortimer said.

"Yeah." Gretchen said.

"Oooh Shhiiit!" Gumdrop, Bradley and Deejay said while they're running from Carbon as he is throwing fireballs at them.

"Who's the new kid?" Mortimer asked.

"Oh that's Bradley, he's a friend." Marmalade responds.

"Excuse me I'll help big brother to get rid of those rats." Marissa said as she floats outside and helps Carbon.

"What rats?" Gretchen asked.

"She meant Deejay, Gumdrop and Bradley." Marmalade said.

"Let me do this." Carrie stepped outside. "Carbon and Marissa get back inside!"

"Yes mom." Carbon and Marissa went back inside the house.

"You three, do your chores." Carrie said to the three boys.

"Why am I included?" Deejay asked.

"Your mom said that you would help out some things to do here."

"Dammit mom." Deejay said to himself.

"Go now." Carrie said as the three boys went to their work which is cleaning Gumball's car.

"Hahaha, those guys are so funny." Gretchen said while she and Marmalade are looking out of the window.

"Yeah, I know right." Marmalade said.

"I never thought we would have chores in Sundays." Deejay said.

"Me neither." Bradley said while he is using the hose on Gumball's Range Rover.

"Eh, I got used to it." Gumdrop said as bird crap dropped on the hood of Gumball's car, he wiped it with a towel while there's crap dropped on the hood again as he wipes it again, he did the same thing repeatedly for 10 minutes.

"I hate these birds and shit!" Gumdrop yelled.

(In Marmalade and Emma's room)

Emma is sitting on her bed with a sad look as Marmalade and Gretchen entered the room.

"Hey sis." Gretchen greets her sister.

"Oh hey." Emma said.

"What's wrong?" Marmalade asked as she sat next to her.

"Hey, I'm fine don't worry."

"You're not fine."

"Did you do something wrong?" Gretchen asked.

(Flashback/in the Stuckey's)

"Hey Bradley, no matter how many times we kissed we're still just friends, okay?"

"Sure thing, Em."

(Flashback ends)

As Emma remembers what she said, her heart shattered(Ghosts have hearts right?)

"Kinda."

"What is it?"

"Well I said something to Bradley which I wish I never said it, well now he's with Gummie."

"Aww, it's alright sis." Marmalade hugs Emma as she cries.

"How is it okay, if you can't change the past?"

"He's still your best friend, you two can still talk to each other right?"

"Yeah, I guess.*sniffs*"

(Front yard)

"Do you really need to clean your car very well or you're just bragging?" Gumdrop said while wiping Carbon's car (Black Audi A7).

"Hey if I gotta clean it, then I'll clean it." Bradley said as he sponges the headlights of his car (Grey Dodge Charger SRT8).

"Why do I have to clean your dad's car, anyways?" Deejay asked as he is using the vacuum cleaner in Gumball's car (Black Range Rover).

"Do you want to clean Skye's car?" Gumdrop said.

"Yeah, that's up next." Bradley said as they all looked at Skye's car (Grey and Black Chevrolet Camaro 2011)

"You mean all of us are cleaning that cool ride?" Deejay asked.

"Umm... Duh." Bradley said as they clean Skye's car.

*1 hour later*

(In the living room)(1pm)

Carine, Carbon, Marissa, Janette, Ranae, Mortimer, Scrapper and Sindy are on the couch watching a movie marathon.

"It's great to be back with all my siblings." Mortimer said.

"No it's not." Carine said since she hate Mortimer.

"Oh come on, Car-."

"Shut up."

"Okay?"

(In the dining room)

Gumball, Carrie, Richard and Nicole are on the dinner table having a conversation.

"So Gretchen, Scrapper and Mortimer will move back here." Nicole said.

"Yeah after the renovation." Gumball said while drinking a soda.

"We will miss having kids in the house." Richard said in a sad tone.

"What about Anais?" Gumball asked.

"She often leaves the house." Nicole said.

"Don't worry mom, we'll visit you and dad." Gumball comforting his mother.

"That would be fine, son." Richard said.

(On the front yard)

Gumdrop, Bradley and Deejay are almost done cleaning Skye's car.

"Whooo! That's done." Gumdrop said in relief as he drops the rag in a bucket filled water.

"Yeah, plus the engine needed to be repaired." Bradley said as he walks to his car with a toolbox, he puts the toolbox in the trunk of his car as he walks and sees Gummie sitting on the hood of his car.

"Hey Bradley." Gummie said.

"Whoah, you scared the living shit out of me you got there quick."

"Duuh! I can teleport." Gummie said (similar what Carrie said to Gumball in the episode: Halloween).

"Oh right, so what's up?"

"Nothing, just checking on you." Gummie said while blushing.

"Hii! Gumdrop!" Alice said as she walks towards Gumdrop.

"Oh no." Gumdrop facepalms.

"Nice car you got there."

"One: it's my sister's car, two: I don't own a car." Gumdrop said in an irritated tone.

"Sure, whatever you say." Alice walks closer to Gumdrop.

"Okay, you know what? Alice let's just get back in the house." Deejay said as he grabs his sister before getting closer to Gumdrop.

"Hey!" Alice said while being dragged by Deejay.

"See you tomorrow man." Deejay said to Gumdrop while walking away with Alice.

"Yeah, thanks." Gumdrop said.

"Gumdrop, Bradley get back in the house!" Carrie called them.

"Okay, mom!"

"Let's go." Bradley said to Gummie as they both walked inside with Gumdrop.

"Are you three done?" Carrie asked.

"Yeah." Gumdrop said.

"Come and eat some snacks."

"Yeah, I love apple pie!" Gumdrop, Bradley and Gummie sat by the dinner table and ate some apple pie.

(In Gumdrop and Gummie's room)(4pm)

Gumdrop and Gummie are loading their guns as Bradley walks in.

"Why are you guys putting bullets in your guns?" Bradley asked.

"Dad, said to prepare for anything." Gumdrop responds while he puts his gun(SCAR-H) under his bed.

"I'm glad you gave this bad boy to me." Gummie said to Bradley as she hides the rifle(M14 with Bayonet) behind the T.V.

"Well, you wanted it." Bradley said.

(In the Living room)(8pm)

Gumball and Carrie planned to play a game in their console.

"So what game do you want to play?" Gumball asked Carrie as she is looking in the games.

"How about this one?" Carrie chose NBA2k15.

"Really? Besides I'm good at this." Gumball said as they started choosing teams. Gumball chose Cleveland Cavaliers and Carrie chose San Antonio Spurs.

"Spurs, this'll be easy." Gumball said in confidence as they started the game.

"Whoa. Mom against dad in NBA." Gumdrop said as he sat on the floor and watches his parents play.

*40 minutes later*

Carrie won the game as Gumball's jaw drops.

"H-how did you do all that?" Gumball stutters because he lost to his wife even though it's her first time to play that game.

"I can't believe mom defeated dad." Gumdrop laughs hysterically.

"But I thought the Cavs would-" Gumball is cut off by Carrie.

"Hey we live in the west so it kinda gave me a boost." Carrie said.

"You know what? I'll be sleeping."Gumball said as he walks to his room and begins to sleep as Carrie slept next to him.


End file.
